When you wish
by immortalwizardpirateelf-fan
Summary: Complete! Jocelyn hasn't found 'Mr. Right'. Will Turner is struggling to raise his daughter alone. Can 2 people from different times make it work? WillOC
1. Prologue

**_When you wish…_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Will Turner, Elizabeth Swann, Governor Swann, or Captain Jack Sparrow. _

_(:sigh: Though I wouldn't mind owning either Will or Cap'n Jack)._

**Prologue**

      _Tortuga__, 1710_

            Will Turner sat on the beach holding his six month old daughter watching the sunrise. Annabelle Turner, her birth had been full off joy and sadness. Her mother, Elizabeth Turner, died bringing her into the world leaving Will only their daughter as a remembrance of her. When Elizabeth and Will announced their engagement to her father he disowned her and they left Port Royal that night for Tortuga to look for their friend Captain Jack Sparrow. 

           Will made a good living as a pirate. And after having taken his share of the treasure from the Isla de Muerta they had a very good lifestyle and lived very comfortably. Three months after they married they found out that Elizabeth was pregnant and eagerly awaited the arrival of the new Turner. But at Annabelle's birth Elizabeth's life failed.

           Will watched the sunrise as his daughter slept and couldn't help but wish that he had someone to love and who would love him and his daughter. But Will forgot that you should never make a wish unless you're prepared for it to come true. As will made the wish both he and Annabelle were enveloped in a white light and disappeared from Tortuga, the Caribbean and 1710 forever.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

      _Modesto, CA, USA; 2004_

             Jocelyn was walking to her car after a hard days work. She was singing her favorite song, '_My Immortal_' by Evanesence.

_I'm so tired of being here,_

_Suppressed by all my childish fears._

_And if you have to leave,_

_I wish that you would just leave._

_'Cause your presence still lingers here,_

_And it won't leave me alone_

_Chorus:_

_These wounds won't seem to heal,_

_This pain is just too real._

_There's too much that time can not erase._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears._

_And I've held your hand through all of these years._

_But you still have…all of me_

_You used to captivate me,_

_By your resonating light._

_Now I'm bound by the life you've left behind._

_Your face it haunts, _

_My once pleasant dreams._

_Your voice it chased away,_

_All of the sanity in me._

_Chorus_

_And I've tried to tell myself that you're gone,_

_But though your still with me,_

_I've been alone all along_

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears._

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears._

_And I've held your hand through all of these years._

_But you still have…all of me…me…me_[1]

Jocelyn looked up into the sky and saw a shooting star. She sighed, "Why is it that I haven't met the one person I've been waiting for my whole life. I just wish that I had a family of my own." 

            Jocelyn quickly entered her car, put on the radio and drove home. She was still pissed about what had occurred earlier that day.

[**Flashback: Earlier that day**]

_            Jocelyn had been sitting at her desk working on some homework for her classes when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She suppressed her shock and turned to find; surprise, surprise; her 'stalker' Nathaniel Jones. She glared at him, "What to want Mr. Jones?" she asked icily._

_           Nathaniel smirked then leaned down and whispered into her ear, "You know Jo if you go out with me I can make you a very happy woman…"_

_            Jocelyn pushed him away looking at him in disgust. "THAT IS IT I HAVE HAD IT MR. JONES. I AM REPORTING YOU FOR SEXUAL HARASSMENT. I HAVE NEVER GIVEN YOU ANY REASON TO BELIEVE I WAS INTERESTED INYOU, I HAVE TOLD YOU REPEATEDLY THAT I WILL NEVER GO OUT WITH YOU. YET YOU PERSIST EVEN THOUGH I HAVE TOLD TIME AND AGAIN TO GET LOST. NOW LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE." She yelled as she left the receptions desk and walked over to the managers office and started reporting the sexual harassment. _

            Jocelyn finally arrived at her apartment building and parked her car in the carport. Oblivious as to what awaited her inside her apartment as she walked upstairs.

  


* * *

[1] Evanescence. (2003). My Immortal. On Fallen. [CD]. New York: Wind-up Entertainment.


	2. 1

**Chapter 1  
  
**

 '_Damn Nathaniel to hell. Why does he always have to hit on me? He knows I will never ever go out with him, even if he were the last man on Earth._' Jocelyn thought as she opened her front door. She walked in and stopped her rant as she had heard a baby crying, and in HER apartment. She pulled the pepper spray out of her purse and had it ready in case she needed to make a hasty exit. She slowly and quietly crept towards her bedroom and opened the door. What she saw inside was a shock. There in her room was a man, and a damned fine one at that, sitting on her bed rocking a baby girl. His voice was gentle as he spoke. "Shhhh...shhhh. It's all right, father's here."

Seeing as there was no imminent threat she cleared her throat noisily. The man turned towards her, shock, anger, fear and wonder etched in his face. "Who are you and how did you get into my apartment?" she asked calmly.

The man looks at her quizzically, "I am William Turner II and this is my daughter Annabelle. As to your second question my lady, I know not..." his face then turns into one of anger and accusation. "You must know since you were the one that brought us here, WITCH. Send us back, NOW!"

At his speculation that she was a witch she started chuckle, "Mr. Turner, I have no idea how you and your daughter got here. I just recently returned home from work. I know you don't trust me at the moment but I promise to do everything I am able to do to help you, all right." He nods his head in agreement. "Her name is Jocelyn Thompson. But feel free to call me Jocelyn, Lyn, Jo, or Joce. I'll answer to any of those." she said as she walked towards her closet and began to search through it.

She heard Will sigh in relief at her statement, "Thank you Jo for you help. I apologize for accusing you of witchcraft." He pauses for a minute. "What are you doing?" he asks.  
  


She turned and faced him, "Will, I don't think you've noticed but it the year 2004 anno domini. And you will not fit in with the clothes you are wearing, just as I would not fit in, in your time. My ex-boyfriend left some of his clothes here and I think they'd fit you."

"Oh."  
  


She finally found what she'd been looking for. '_Eureka!_' She shouted mentally as she found a t-shirt and jeans. She walked out of her closet and handed them to Will. "Here, these are for you. To wear when we leave to get you and Annabelle some clothes and some supplies we'll need for Annabelle. No go change and I'll watch Annabelle, okay?"

Will nodded and walked into the bathroom to change. Jocelyn held Annabelle and looked her over. She was a beautiful baby. Annabelle had her father's chocolate eyes and what looked like her mother's hair. "Well I am just going to have a fun filled day shopping with you and your daddy, huh sweetpea." she said to the little girl smiling. Anna just giggled. Jo tickled Annabelle's stomach causing her to laugh again. "Ticklish I see." she joked tickling 'Belle again.  
  


 '_Annabelle is such a beautiful baby. I wonder what happened to her mother?_' Jo looked up hearing the bathroom door open and looked up to see Will dressed in the clothes she gave him. Jo looked him up and down and smiled wryly, "You'll do, good thing long hair is in fashion these days." she joked. "Come on. We need to get quite a few things."  
  


Jo handed Annabelle over to Will and grabbed her purse and keys. She lead them outside the apartment and locked her door. Will looked a little suspicious of the car and after she explained how a car works they got in the car we took off for the grocery store and Wal-mart.


	3. 2

**Reviewer Responses:**

_       Soccer-bitch: Thanks for the kind words. I'll try and update soon, it all depends on my muse and whether I have time between my family, work, and school._

_       Rachel Sparrow: Thanks for your vote of confidence. I hope you enjoy this fic._

  
**Chapter 2**

  
Jocelyn pulled into the parking spot in front of Wal-mart and turned the car off. She turned to look at Will and saw the look on his face as he looked at the shopping center. He was awed. Jo chuckled and opened her door, "Come on Will, it's time to get you some 'up-to-date' clothes."

  
           Will complied and exited the car carrying Annabelle. After locking the doors they walked into the store. Will stood at the front in shock as Jo went and grabbed a cart. Will snapped out of his daze when Jo called his name, "Yes Jo?"

Jo smiled slightly, "Here let me take Annabelle and you push the cart, all right?" she asked.

Will nodded and handed Annabelle to Jo as he pushed the cart, following her around the store. Their first stop was for baby supplies and clothes. They ended up nearly filling the cart with a carrier/car-seat, bottles, teething rings, diapers, bottle cleaner, formula, and anything else that Jo could think of necessary for a baby.

Jo noticed Will expression f wonder, curiosity and fear as they walked through the store and smiled slightly. It was interesting seeing this man experience the wonders of the tech-nological age. It was then she realized that she'd have to teach him how to work everything. '_Well, at least it will give us more time to spend together...in close proximity_.' She thought. Jocelyn looked at Will again and was mesmerized by how good looking he was. He was tall, lean and muscular, had dark hair and dark eyes. His eyes were definitely windows to his soul and were like a deep rich chocolate that she didn't want to leave. She shook her thoughts off knowing that he may leave if they didn't find a way for him to return to his time and home.  
  


As they were walking down the aisles Will was thinking about Jo and how different from Elizabeth she was. While both were kind and gentle women Jo was also quick to speak her mind and defend herself. She was also very beautiful. Where Elizabeth had light colored hair and light skin, Jo had tanned skin and had hair nearly as dark as his, but it was streaked with blonde highlights. Her eyes were blue _(A/N: think Elijah Wood/Mel Gibson blue)_, where as Elizabeth had brown. He wondered what it would feel like to hold her in his arms. 'Why am I thinking about her like this? I just met her less than 2 hour ago.' He thought as he followed her to the men's wear section. After half an hour going through the selection Jo and Will had picked out a few outfits. The clothes ranging from jean and t- shirts to shorts, tank-tops (think wife beaters), shoes and socks.

They finally walked up to the register. As they waited in line Jo noticed the icy stares she was getting from quite a few other women. '_Bitches, they have no right…_' her thoughts were cut off by Annabelle squirming in her arms. "What's wrong sweetie?" Jo cooed as she lightly bounced Anna up and down in her arms. Anna quieted down. As Jo quieted Annabelle down, Will noticed how well Annabelle had taken to Jocelyn since they had met

Jo and Will unloaded everything onto the counter and waited by the cashier fro everything to be totaled up. The cashier finished ringing up the items and Jo's eyes nearly fell out of her head when she saw the total amount, $500 dollars. She looked at Anna and Will and smiled slightly, '_It is money well spent though._' She thought as she handed the cashier her credit card.

After paying for everything and reloading the cart the three left the store and walked to Jo's car. They loaded everything into the back pretty quickly and Jo attached the car seat to the back seat. Once everyone was settled Jo started the car and they drove to the grocery store. At the stop light Jo turned to Will and saw that he was a little more comfortable than he was earlier. "So Will, what did you think of Wal-mart?" she asked lightly.

"It was...interesting. I don't think I have ever seen a store that sold so many different things at once." He answered.

  
    Jo laughed, "I can agree with you there. There is no place like Wal-mart." She said as they pulled into the parking lot at the grocery store.

  
   Grocery shopping was a little less involved than the clothing and supply shopping they had done at Wal-mart. As they went through the aisles Will kept asking her questions about the 21st century in hushed tones as he carried Annabelle. Jo did her best to answer his questions and told him that when they got back to her apartment they would all be answered. 


	4. 3

**Reviewer Response**      ****

_            Mizzy: Thank you for the kind words. I'll update again by the end of this week for sure._

_            Rachel Sparrow: LOL sorry the chapter was so short. I didn't want to go into too much detail as to what was bought at either Wal-mart or the grocery store. And the cashier was not very important to the plot of the story. I will try and post at least once a week. Thanks again for your kind words. _

_To all reviewers: Please keep on reading and letting me know your thoughts. The more reviews I get the more I write. _

**Chapter 3**

             It took half an hour to unload all the packages out of Jo's car between Jo and Will but they were able to take care of it. Annabelle was getting fussy so Will picked her up and checked her diaper, "Jo, Annabelle needs her diaper changed…" he began as he held his daughter.

             Jo looked at him in disbelief for a moment before remembering he did not know how the disposable diapers worked, "Hand her over Will and I will show you how these diapers work."

            Jocelyn grabbed the diaper, baby powder, lotion, wipes and a towel to lay Annabelle on. She looked at Will, who was standing on her right; "Now watch." She said as she unwrapped Annabelle's diaper, cleaned her put lotion on, powdered and then put the new diaper on. 

            Will watched as Jo expertly took care of his daughter. The way she did it seemed so natural and easy, '_She's going to make a wonderful mother someday._' He thought as he stood next to Jo. He was glad that Jocelyn hadn't decided to kick them out and was actually willing to help him and Annabelle since they had benn 'sent' to the future.

            Jo smiled up at him, "There nothing to it…" Jo was interrupted by a stomach grumble. She looked at Will questioningly. "Hungry?"

            Will nodded and Jo handed Annabelle to him. "She grabbed the remote control, turned the tv on and popped 'Titanic' into the DVD. While Will sat there on the couch staring intently at the screen Jo walked into the kitchen and put chicken and potatoes into the oven for dinner then went back to join Will and Annabelle on the couch. As she sat down Will turned to her, "Jo, what is this 'thing' and how are there people in there?" 

            Jo smiled and paused the movie before explaining the wonders of the 21stCentury. While the chicken and potatoes were cooking Jo showed him how to work everything from the televison to microwave. She smiled at how fast he caught on to work everything. He still had a little trouble with the microwave and she didn't even dare teach him how to use the computer yet. As she was showing him how to work the dishwasher the buzzer for the oven went off and the phone rang. '_Fuck, just what I need now_.' "Will, could you answer the phone while I take care of the chicken?" She asked as she put the oven mitts on.

            Will nodded and answered the phone the way she showed him, "Hello?"

            "_WHO IS THIS? IS JOCELYN THERE? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HER?_" the other person yelled into Will's ear.

            Will winced in pain from the yelling, "This is Will, a friend of Jocelyn and she is here, just a moment." He said a little angrily to whoever was on the phone. 

            Jo took the offered phone as she pulled the oven mitts off, "Hello?"

            "_Jocelyn are you all right? Who was that man? I am coming over sweetheart._"

'_Fuck, it's Nathaniel. What the fuck does he think he is doing calling here?_' She could feel her anger rising and the bile rising from her stomach, "Nathaniel, who the hell do you think you are. I told you earlier today that we will NEVER be together. And as you have not respected my wishes you have just lost yourself someone who had been willing to be a friend." she told him, her voice as cold as ice and just as venomous as a cobra.

            Jo backed up against the wall near the phone and slumped down crying. Will placed Annabelle in the carrier then came over and pulled me to him. She buried her face into his shoulder and cried. "What's wrong Jo?" he asked. "You don't have to tell me if you are not ready, but it might help."

            Jo looked up at him and smiled sadly, "I need to tell someone but I'll only tell you if you tell me what you're upset about, deal?"

             Will smiled back at me, "Deal. Now, who was that man?"

             Jo sighed and leaned against him. "That man was Nathaniel Jones. I work with him at a car dealership. Ever since I worked there he has always tried to get me to go to dinner with him. I was never interested in him and have never led him to believe I was." she swallowed the lump in her throat. "Recently though he's been getting too persistent and too personal for my taste and that call was the breaking point. At work tomorrow I am reporting him for harassment…" 

            They were interrupted by Annabelle's crying. Jo smiled, "Sounds like she's hungry. Why don't you go get her and I will start making her formula?" she said as she stood. 

            Will went into the bedroom and picked Annabelle up and carried her into the kitchen, where Jo was making the formula. He soothed his daughter by rocking her in his arms as he stood and watched this strange woman he had just met only hours before helping him take care of his daughter. Jo looked up for a second and saw Will and Annabelle. She smiled, "The formula's almost ready…" the microwave timer went off. Jo pulled the bottle out of the microwave and tested the heat against the skin of the inside of her wrist. "It's ready, do you want to feed her or would you rather that I show you how the first time?"

            Will knew he did not know how to feed a baby with the bottle, "I think you'd better show me. I wouldn't know where to begin."

            Jo nodded and took Annabelle out of his arms and carried her into the living room and plopping down on the couch. She set the bottle upright on the table in front of her and adjusted Annabelle into a better feeding position. Jo then grabbed the bottle and began to feed Annabelle, all the while humming a lullaby. Will sat next to her and just sat watching her. He had already known her for less than a day and he was already feeling _something_ for Jo. 

            Jo felt Will looking at her so she turned and looked at him, "Will, what's wrong? You know you can trust me." She said.

            Will sighed, "I was thinking about my wife, Elizabeth, and how much she missed and will miss as Annabelle's growing."

            Jo felt her heart constrict and touched Will's arm, "Will, don't think like that. I'm sure that we'll be able to find you and Annabelle a way home." I assured him.

            Will gave her a wan smile. "I didn't mean it that way Jocelyn. Elizabeth died giving birth to Annabelle six months ago."

            '_Stupid, stupid, stupid.__ Why did I have to dredge up what is still a painful memory._' She thought as she mentally banged her head against the wall. "I'm sorry. I'm sure she was a beautiful person." Jo paused for a moment to think carefully of the next words she was going to say. "If you tell me about her maybe it will relieve some of your pain. Besides, you honor her memory more if you remember her full of life and love, and living your life rather than just dwelling on her death and mourning her while caring for Annabelle."

            Will was stunned. Jack had told him similar words after Elizabeth died, but he paid them no heed. Why did they have such an impact coming from this woman. "You're right. It would do Elizabeth a disservice to remember her that way…" he began. A few minutes later Annabelle was asleep so Jocelyn placed her in the basinet they had bought and checked on the chicken before returning to talk with Will.

            As they ate dinner Will told Jo about his life, or what he could remember of it from before Elizabeth had found him in the water, in England and then later in Port Royal and Tortuga. There were points when Jo would just sit wide-eyed with surprise about what had happened to him. After dinner They talked more about Will's life and then Jocelyn told Will about her life. 

By the time they finished talking it was already midnight. Annabelle had been placed in her bassinet earlier and was out like a light. Will had wondered where he was going to sleep as there had been only one bed in the entire apartment. Jocelyn went into the bathroom and changed into her pj's after telling Will to change into his pj's as well while she was in the bathroom. When she re-entered the room and saw Will looking at the bed dubiously. She couldn't help but grin wickedly, "What's wrong Will?"

"There's only one bed and two of us. I will sleep on the couch…" 

Jo silenced him with her pointer finger on his lips, "Will stop. We are adults right?" he nodded. "I trust you enough to know you'd not try anything with me. As long as you swear to not try anything then I see no problem with us sharing the bed. Now get in." she said as she pulled the covers down on her bed. Jo was asleep as soon as she hit the pillow and Will quickly followed suit and feel asleep beside her. Neither one knowing that they were dreaming about each other.


	5. 4a AN

**Reviewer Responses-**

_           GoddessDiana: I am glad you liked the story. And I agree there are A LOT more JackOC romances than Will. That's why I wrote this one. I wanted to be different.            _

_           Maren L P:  Thank you for the review. I am glad you're enjoying my story, unlike some people who shall remain nameless. _

_           Mizzy: Thank you for reviewing. I hope you enjoy reading the rest of my story._

_           Stun04: All right, first things first; Thank You for the compliment about being brave enough to post a story. Now onto the rest, I have read a few other fan fics for PotC where a girl is  either sent into the movie or sent back in time, or where Jack or Will are sent into the future or into the real world. Other writers have made their original characters and their characterizations of PotC characters act calm after explanations. I happen to think that I and other writers write it that way because it does no use to complain or breakdown in that situation. _

_          As to the _'Mary Sue'_ comment and 'Titanic' I have to admit it may sound that way but that is not what was intended . I just typed in the title of the first movie that came into my head. This is the second fan fic I have ever written and I am trying to not fall into the trap of making it a Mary Sue. I respect your opinions and welcome any future comments you may have, but I have to say that in everything I have ever read about Mary Sue characters there never was a statement that says, "watching Titanic is a sign of a Mary Sue". I do have to question whether you would have said that if I had just typed, __'_She grabbed the remote control, turned the tv on and popped a movie into the DVD player.'_?_

            _Rachel Sparrow: Thank you for the kind words.__ I always appreciate your comments. _

**AUTHOR'S NOTE-**

            I want to thank all my reviewers for their thoughts on my story. I appreciate their advice, compliments and even the comments from the 'flamers' **:****glares at flamers:** they help me with my writing tremendously. 

           I however dislike the fact that the flamers assume something about my writing that is not true. **I AM TRYING MY BEST TO NOT MAKE THIS A '_MARY SUE_'**. Just because I write a statement or dialogue that seems '_Mary Sueish_' doesn't mean the whole story is going to be that way. THIS STORY IS MEANT TO ENTERTAIN AND NOT MEANT TO BE TAKEN TOO SERIOUSLY. 

           I am working on Chapter 4 right now and God willing I will have it up by the end of the week. Again thank you to all my readers out there. 

 *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	6. 4b

**Reviewer Responses-**

_xxxCrAzYwAyZxxx__-__ :smiles: I am glad you are enjoying the story. Thank you for the compliment._

_            Maren L P- :rotfl: Thank you, your enthusiasm is very catching. I hope I don't get writer's block either. :crosses fingers and knocking on wood:_

_            Rachel Sparrow- I am glad you enjoyed that last chapter. Jack maybe a pirate, but he's not your typical everyday pirate._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**-

              I just have to say I am truly touched that some of my readers have put ME on their fav's list and Author Alert List. I did not expect this kind of reception to my writing. :wipes tear from eye: I'm glad I could bring a little entertainment into your lives. Now onto Chapter 5!

**Chapter 4**

      _Two Weeks Later_

            So far Jocelyn and Will had not found anything that could help them figure out how Will and Annabelle were brought into the future. They had gone to the library and looked everything they could think of on the subject form the Occult to Science and nothing made sense. Jocelyn also looked on the internet and could find nothing either. They were beginning to believe that Will and Annabelle were stuck in the 21st Century.

            Jocelyn, Will and Annabelle had become inseparable since they met. Over the past two weeks Will had become Jocelyn's best friend. Will knew Jocelyn better than her mother did and Jocelyn knew Will even better than Elizabeth had.  She was in the middle of drinking her second cup of coffee when she heard Will stir. A few minutes later he exited the bedroom and sat down at the table.

           "Morning." Jocelyn said cheerfully as she set a cuppa[1] in front of Will and handed him some toast.

           Will looked up at Jocelyn as she sat down across from him. He noticed she was dressed to go into the office. "Thank you. Do you have to go to work today?" he asked as he sipped his tea.

            Jocelyn nodded as she finished her bite of toast. "Yeah but I should be back by noon. It's just a mandatory meeting. You have my cell phone number right?" Will nodded. 

            Jocelyn got up and grabbed her purse, briefcase, and car keys as she walked to the door. "Good, if you need anything call it okay." She said as she opened the door.

            "I will. Have a good day." Will said as she left.

            Jocelyn turned and smiled warmly at him, "I always have a good day since I have a good friend looking out for me. I'll see you later." She said and then left.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

            Jocelyn walked into the office of her agent with a smile on her face. Alexandra 'Lexie' Force was shocked to see the look of happiness on her client/friends face and sat there staring at Jocelyn for a few minutes before Jocelyn spoke, "What? Do I have something on my face?" she asked Lexie.

            Lexie just laughed, "No, I just haven't seen you so happy since you published your first book. What's going on?"

            Jocelyn feigned ignorance, "I don't know what you mean."

            Lexie snorted her disbelief, "Lyn, I've known you for eight years, since we were in high school for Christ's sake. Who is he? What's he like?"

            Jocelyn sank down into the chair and sighed, "All right, all right. I'll tell you. But you have to swear to listen to me fully and not speak until I've finished. Deal." Lexie nodded. "Well it all started two weeks ago…" Lexie sat and listened as Jocelyn told her about Will and Annabelle. "…and that's the entire truth. We haven't been able to find him and his daughter a way back yet."

            Lexie felt her jaw drop as Jocelyn finished her story. It seemed too strange to be anything but true. Lexie swallowed the lump that was in her throat, "Aer you sure you believe him Lyn? I mean are you absolutely positive that this man is not lying to you?" she asked worry in her voice.

            Jocelyn smiled at her friend's worry, "I am sure Lex. You didn't see him as I showed him how to work the tv, dishwasher, microwave, stereo, dvd player and all the inventions that have been created in the past thirty years."

            Lexie sighed, she knew that Jocelyn was right. Lexie then caught a look that she had only seen on Jocelyn's face once before when she was dating Richard Johansen. Jocelyn was falling in love with this Will Turner. Lexie looked at Jocelyn, "I hope you know what you're getting yourself into Lyn."

            "I am Lex. Now let's get to discussing this manuscript." Jocelyn said as she pulled the manuscript out of her briefcase. 

            Lexie and Jo spent the next hour going over the edits that were recommended by the editor in the publishing house and whether she needed to make them. In the end both agreed that it was best if Jocelyn did make the changes to the manuscript. As they talked Jocelyn couldn't help but wonder what Will was doing at this moment. She was slightly worried about whether her apartment would still be standing when she got home but pushed the doubts out of her mind. She had shown Will how to work all of the appliances and the telephone. She did not attempt to show him the computer though. She knew he could handle taking care of a baby in the 21st Century now that she had shown him how to use the disposable diapers and how to make the formula. As she sat in the office she would have been surprised to find that she was way off on her assumptions as to what would keep Will busy today.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

           Will had spent the morning taking care of Annabelle and going over the books that he and Jo had rented from the library. He was hoping that he and Jo might have missed something but could not see what it was. He was in the middle of rocking Annabelle to sleep for her nap when there was a knock at the door. He set Annabelle back down into the basinet and went to open the door.

           At the door stood a woman in her mid to late forties who looked a lot like Jocelyn. He took another look at the woman before speaking, "Can I help you?"

           The woman looked shell shocked. Her daughter Jocelyn had a man here in her apartment. She quickly pushed down her surprise though, "Yes, is Jocelyn here?"

           "No, she is at her agents'."

           "Oh, I'm Melinda Thompson, Jocelyn's mother."

          Will was shocked, he did not expect to speak with or even meet Jo's mother. He swallowed the bile that was threatening to rise in his throat, "Forgive my manners. My name is Will Turner. I'm a friend of your daughters'. Why don't you come in and wait for her. She should be home soon." Will said, gesturing for her to come inside and sit down.

  


* * *

[1] Cuppa- British slang for a cup of tea (I think, someone correct me if I'm wrong; Please!) 


	7. 5

**Reviewer Responses**-

_           Rachel Sparrow: Don't worry about it. Happened to me before as well. I'm glad that your enjoying the story._

**Chapter 5**__

****

           Jocelyn pulled into her parking spot at her apartment building. As she exited her car she noticed her mother's car. '_Oh Shit! I forgot mom was coming to visit today._' She thought as she raced up the stairs to prevent any possible fight from happening between her mother and Will. As she got to her door she heard laughter. Annabelle's laughter. '_Crisis situation avoided for now._' She thought, knowing that she was going to receive a lecture from her mother. 

            Jocelyn walked in and put her purse on the dining table before entering the living room. "Hi, mom. Will can I talk to you for a moment?"

           Will slightly confused nodded and followed JO out on to the terrace, "What's wrong Jo?" he asked, concern filling his voice.

            Jo shut the slider and sighed, "Will my mother and I don't really get along all that well. I completely forgot that she was going to come by for lunch today with all of the research we've been doing."

           "I'm sure everything will be fine. Now what did you want to tell me?" he asked.

           "What exactly did you tell my mother about who you and Annabelle were?"

           "I told her what you suggested. That we knew each other from college and I called you up after I moved into town to help me find a place of my own and you were kinds enough to let me stay here for a little while until I was able to find a place." He told her as they looked over the city.

           "Thank you…" Jo turned and looked inside to see her mother playing with Annabelle and chuckled. "I think my mom likes Annabelle."

           Will smiled, "I think your right. When she asked about Annabelle I told her about Elizabeth and what had happened. Your mother took Annabelle into her arms and started playing with her."

           "We better go inside." Jocelyn said as she opened the door.

           They entered the room and after putting Annabelle down for her nap all three adults sat down to eat. Jocelyn was shocked to see at how amiable her mother was being with Will. She wondered if Will's naturally chivalric nature had anything to do with it. Jocelyn walked her mother out to the car so that they could talk with out Will in hearing distance. As they got to the car Melinda stopped and turned to face Jocelyn.

          Jocelyn looked at her mother and sighed heavily, "All right mother what is it you want to say?" she asked in exasperation. "Are you going to yell at me for having a man sleep in my home?"

         "No. It's your life. But I will say he a better choice than your previous boyfriends, even if he does have a daughter."

         Jocelyn stood there in shock. Her mother had never approved of her choices in boyfriends before. Why was she doing so now? She looked her mother straight in the eye and asked, "What game are you playing at mom? You've never approved of my decisions whether it be my choice in boyfriends, college, or career before, why now?"

        Melinda looked at her daughter and sighed, "Jocelyn, I'm sorry for the way I treated you before. The truth is I wanted you to become something I wasn't…successful. And the only way I could see you doing that was if you did as I wanted. I'm sorry Joie."

        Jocelyn hugged her mother, "Mom, I had to live my own life and learn from my own mistakes. Thank you for being honest with me. I can't say I'll forget, but I do forgive you." She said. "I mean it's not like this is the first time in history that a parent tried pushing their kids into something they didn't want." She joked.

        Melinda smiled, "You don't know how much that means to me honey." She said tears in her eyes. "I better get going, Nora is waiting for me. I'll call you tomorrow all right?"

        Jocelyn nodded and watched as her mother drove off. She stood there for a few minutes and then walked back up to the apartment. Will was waiting on the couch for her and handed her a glass of water. Jocelyn was again struck at how attentive Will could be at times. '_He always knows just what I need._" She thought as she sat down next to him and laid her head on his shoulder as they listened to some music. The sounds of Lorenna McKennitt filled the apartment as they sat quietly.

_When in the springtime of the year_

_When the trees are crowned with leaves_

_When the ash and oak, and the birch and yew_

_Are dressed in ribbons fair_

_When owls call the breathless moon_

_In the blue veil of the night_

_The shadows of the trees appear_

_Amidst the lantern light_

_Chorus:_

_We've been rambling all the night_

_And sometime of this day_

_Now returning back again_

_We bring a garland gay_

_Who will go down to those shady groves_

_And summons the shadows there_

_And tie a ribbon on the sheltering arms_

_In the spring time of the year _

_The songs of the birds seem to fill the wood_

_That when the fiddler plays_

_All their voices can be heard_

_Long past their woodland days_

_We've been rambling all the night_

_And sometime of this day_

_Now returning back again_

_We bring a garland gay_

_And so they linked their hands and danced_

_Round in circles and in rows_

_And so the journey of the night descends_

_Till all the shades are gone_

_A garland gay we bring you here_

_And at your door we stand_

_It is a sprout well budded out _

_The work of our Lord's hand_

_We've been rambling all the night_

_And sometime of this day_

_Now returning back again_

_We bring a garland gay_

_We've been rambling all the night_

_And sometime of this day_

_Now returning back again_

_We bring a garland gay_[1]__

           When the song ended Will turned and looked at Jocelyn, "Is everything between you and your mother all right?"

           Jocelyn smiled sleepily, barely registering what Will had just asked. "Yeah, mom and I worked everything out. We are okay now. I mean what happened still hurts but I understand and we both forgive each other. Right now I just want to… she yawned. "…sleep."

           Will wrapped an arm around Jocelyn and gently laid her head back down onto his shoulder, "Go to sleep then Jo." He whispered.

  


* * *

[1] Loreena McKennitt. (1997). The Mummer's Dance. Book of Secrets. [CD]. Toronto: Warner Bros.


	8. 6

**Reviewer Responses**

_ Maren L P- I am glad you're enjoying my writing, I am definitely enjoying writing it. As too the Will/Jocelyn romance let's just say It will be soon but not too soon._

_ Kittynip9- chuckles I am glad you think my story is "Very cool. Very, very cool."_

_ Captain Pilar- laughs I wanted to have Will meet one Jocelyn's relatives and figured that her mom would be the best choice. I may ad her in more later._

_ JediSammy- Glad_ I changed the pace of what you usually read. I promise I'll update soon.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

wipes happy tear from eye You like me, you really like me. 

Seriously, I want to thank all my readers out there. I also didn't expect to have 6 of you put me on your Author Update's list or 2 of you to put me on your favorites list. I promise to try and update at least once a week. Now on with Chapters 6.

****

****

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Dream**

_ Jocelyn walked down the path in the park looking around her wearily. She felt uneasy because of the lack of people in the park, even though it was near __midday__. '_Okay, no more watching Buffy for me_.' Jocelyn thought as she continued to walk. She looked around as was about to call out when she heard a twig snap behind her. She pulled a 180-degree spin and saw a woman near her age with long golden brown hair, brown eyes, and pale skin. She was dressed as woman might be dressed in the 18th century. Jocelyn only needed one guess as to who this was, '_Elizabeth Turner, Will's late wife_' her inner voice said. "Who are you?" Jocelyn asked the woman._

_ The woman walked closer and sat down on a bench near Jocelyn motioning for her to sit down. Jocelyn sat down near the woman and waited expectantly. "Hello Jocelyn. I've been waiting to meet you ever since Will and Annabelle entered your life." She said._

_ Jocelyn did not look impressed, "Uh huh, I'm sorry but who are you and why am I here? _

_ The woman chuckled, "Forgive me. My name is Elizabeth Turner. The reason I am meeting you here in your dream is because this is the only way I could contact you intelligently. I am here to help you and Will find a way to send he and Annabelle back to their home in __Tortuga__."_

_ Jocelyn didn't know what to say, her jaw dropped for a few moments before she found her ability to speak again. "How? Will and I have been researching for nearly two weeks and we have not found anything at all." She told __Elizabeth__._

_ Elizabeth sighed in slight exasperation, "Jocelyn, it never occurred to you or Will that you made your wishes at the same time and therefore answered each other." Jo shook her head, no. "The way to send Will and Annabelle back is for both you and Will to make the same wish at the same time."_

_ Jocelyn thought about what __Elizabeth__ had said and realized that she was right. "The most obvious answer was sitting in front of us the whole time." Jocelyn whispered to herself then looked at __Elizabeth__. "Thank you, we may not have figured it out."_

_Elizabeth__ smiled warmly at Jocelyn. __Elizabeth__ had seen Jocelyn helping and caring for her family and thought that Jocelyn was a good match for Will, second only to herself of course. She looked at the other woman, "You are welcome." She said, rising from her seat. "Please take care of my family for me. For as long as you have them."_

_ Jocelyn watched as Elizabeth faded from sight and whispered back, "I promise."_

Jocelyn awoke slowly the next morning and clearly remembered her dream. She tried to sit up but found someone's arm wrapped around her waist. She looked down and saw Will's arm snaked around her and smiled. She tried moving his arm quickly and gently but Will just held her tighter and pulled her closer. She laid back down and nestled back into his embrace. As she tried to go back to sleep when both she and Will were awakened by Annabelle's cries. 

Will and Jocelyn sat up quickly and looked at each other for a moment before getting off the couch. Jocelyn turned to Will as she headed towards the kitchen. Ever since that first morning their ritual had been Jocelyn making breakfast and the formula for Annabelle's bottle while Will changed and picked Annabelle out of the basinet. 

Jocelyn walked into the kitchen and began making the coffee and formula. All the while thinking about the strange dream she'd had. She knew she had to tell Will about what she saw. She just finished heating the bottle when Will and Annabelle walked into the kitchen. "Good morning Jocelyn. Sleep well?" Will asked as he sat down in a chair at the table.

Jocelyn smiled slightly, "Morning to you too. And I did sleep well except for this odd dream I had." Jocelyn said as she handed Will the bottle.

Will began feeding Annabelle and looked at Jocelyn, "What do you mean strange dream?" he asked curiously.

Jocelyn swallowed the lump that was in her throat then looked at Will, "Well I was walking through a park and I had a weird feeling since I saw no person there. Then I turned around and there was this woman dressed in a white dress with a lavender sash, she had long golden brown hair and brown eyes. She said her name was Elizabeth Turner. For some reason I believe her. She then told me that the reason you and Annabelle were brought forward in time was because you and I made the wish at the same time and they decided to answer each other. So the way to get you back to your time would be fro us to make the same wish at the same time." Jo explained. "She also asked me to look after you two for as long as I was around you."

Will sat there dumbfounded. His Jo had…wait when did he start thinking of her as 'His Jo', never mind that; she had just told him that his long dead wife had spoken to her in a dream and told her how he and Annabelle could return home. But did he even want to return back to Tortuga? He knew he should as there was no place for him here in this time. '_But maybe I can convince Jocelyn to come with us?_' he thought. He was brought out of his thoughts when he heard his name being called. "I'm sorry Jo, I was just trying to get all of that information in order. What was it you wanted?"

Jo smiled gently at Will, "I asked if you and Annabelle were going to return to Tortuga any time soon or if there were some things you wanted to see before leaving?" 

Will looked at Jo and saw something in her eyes he had not noticed there before, Love. Could she really be in love with me, he wondered. He looked at Jo, "Jo, I'd be lying if I said I never wanted to go back but I also want to stay here with you. I am falling in love with you Jocelyn if I haven't fallen already. What I'm saying is that wherever you wanted to be is where we will live that is if you'll have me."

Jo was shocked and happy. But she knew that it was best if they went to 18th century Tortuga. 

"Will?" she said, "I'll go where you go. If you want to return to the 18th century then I'll go with you. Besides it's much easier to create an identity in the 18th century than it would be here."

Will was about to respond when there was a knock at the door. Jocelyn threw Will a look that said 'We-are-finishing-this-later' and went to answer the door. As she looked through the peep-hole in the door she was shocked to see who was on the other side of the door…

[A/N: I know evil me for leaving you with a cliffhanger. laughs evilly Who do you think it should be on the other side of the door? Review and respond with a suggestion.]


	9. 7

**Reviewer Responses**

_Maren__ L P- Your wish is granted I have updated. As to having Jocelyn go back in time with Will and Annabelle think about it this way, back in the 18th century not many records of births, deaths and marriages were kept not as they are nowadays. It would be easier for Jocelyn to create a new identity for herself in the 18th century than to help Will create a new identity in the 21st century for himself and for Annabelle. _

* * *

**CHAPTER 7**

Nathaniel was standing outside the door of Jocelyn's apartment ready to grovel on his feet for her forgiveness. He knew he had made a mistake when he ended their relationship and hoped to be able to win her back. He had made a vow that Jocelyn would be his. He stood at the door and waited after knocking.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Will saw the look of hesitation, anger and distress on Jocelyn's face came up behind her wrapped his arms around her waist in comfort. "What is wrong my love?" he asked.

Jocelyn swallowed the lump in her throat and turned to face Will, "Nathaniel is on the other side of the door. I really don't want to see him, but I have to if only to tell him to never come here again." She said icily.

Will nodded and went back into the kitchen to get Annabelle while Jocelyn opened the door. Jocelyn took a breath and opened the door to greet the other bane of her existence. "What do you want Nathaiel?" she asked, her voice tinged with contempt and venom. "I told you to stay away from me. I even have a restraining order against you. You are not to be with in 200 yards of me.

Nathaniel heard the ice in her voice and cringed inwardly, "Hi Jocelyn. I was hoping we could talk?" 

Jocelyn thought for a moment and decided to let him in. he had never physically attacked her and Will was there to make sure that nothing happened. She began to walk into the living room where Will was sitting on the couch with Annabelle and motioned for Nathaniel to come in. 

Nathaniel smiled inwardly. Jocelyn letting him back into her home was the first step for him to get back into her good graces. He did not notice that there as anyone else there until he walked into the living room and saw a man with a baby girl on his lap. Nathaniel silently wondered who they were but waited until the introductions.

Jocelyn saw Nathaniel's discomfort and smirked inwardly, "Nathaniel I'd like you to meet Will Turner, my fiancée, and his daughter Annabelle. Will this is Nathaniel, my personal pain-in-the-ass." Jocelyn said as she sat down next to Will, she turned and looked at Nathaniel, "You have five minutes to explain why you are here and why I should not call the police." 

Nathaniel watched as Will put an arm around Jocelyn and drew her to him. There was an uncomfortable silence and Jocelyn noticed how Nathaniel was looking at her and Will and decided to end the uncomfortable silence, "Nathaniel, what is it you came over for?" she asked coldly.

Nathaniel sighed, "I came over because I realized what an asshole I've been to you and I wanted to apologize for the way I treated you when we broke up." He said sincerely.

Jocelyn looked at Nathaniel trying to figure out whether he was telling her the truth, "Nathaniel, if your apology is sincere then I accept your apology. But I will not ever let you into my life again. Your failure to adhere to my request that you leave me alone shows that you don't respect me." 

"Jocelyn…my apologies are sincere, I'll leave you all alone then. Oh, and congratulations you two. I hope you'll be very happy together." He said rising. "Well I better be going."

Nathaniel then let himself out and Jocelyn let out the breath she didn't know she had been holding the entire visit. '_Why the hell did he have to come over now? Stupid mother…He wanted me to take him back. _She felt Will's arms wrap around her and leaned into his embrace. They sat there silently for what seemed like hours before Jocelyn broke the silence, "Will, when do you want to go back? Because there are some things I need to take care of before we leave." Jocelyn told him as she got up.

Will looked at Jocelyn quizzically, "What kinds of things love?" he asked.

Jocelyn turned and looked at Will, "Well I'll need to call my agent and have her take care of closing up and selling my apartment and things and giving my money to my parents and brother. I'd also like to pack a few cook books to take with me and possibly a few bottle as well so it will be easier to feed Annabelle." She said walking back into the kitchen to finish making breakfast, Annabelle in her arms.

Will thought about what she said and realized that Jocelyn couldn't just leave without any form of closer. He looked back to Jocelyn and saw the kind of park and excitement for life he had seen in few people. '_I wonder what Jack's reaction is going to be when he meets Jocelyn?_' Will started laughing realizing that Jocelyn was unlike any woman Jack had ever met and would possibly pay him back for any comments he made.

Jocelyn walked back out to the living room hearing Will's laughter and stood in the door way, hands on her hips and smirking, "What's so funny?" she asked, annoyance clear in her voice.

Will turned and looked at Jocelyn, attempting to look innocent, "Well, I have a friend back home. He's a crazy, drunk and can be incredibly brilliant sometimes. He's also a horrible flirt. I was just imagining what it would be like when you two finally meet and started laughing."

"Okay…" Jocelyn said wondering exactly what scenario he had imagined and went back to cooking breakfast leaving Will to his own thoughts. 

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After they ate and dressed, Jocelyn called her agent and scheduled an appointment for later that day. While she was talking with Lexie, Will packed a couple of bottles, a few cookbooks and Jocelyn's grandmothers' collection of recipes. Jocelyn walked into the kitchen and saw what Will was doing and smiled. She snuck up behind him, wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his strong, broad back and sighed. 

Will turned around and looked at his fiancée with worry filling his gaze, "What is the matter my love?" Will asked.

Jocelyn smiled warmly at Will, "Nothing I'm just happy that's all. I just want to get out of here. Mom always said that I should have been born in the 18th century since I never seemed interested in certain 20th and 21st century technological advances." She laughed. "Come on, we have to go talk with Lexie before we can leave." She said pulling Will with one arm while carrying Annabelle in the other and her purse on her shoulder.

As they walked down to the car Jocelyn stopped suddenly. Will noticed and turned to Jocelyn concern filling his eyes, "Jocelyn?" he asked.

Jocelyn shook her head and looked at Will, "Will, I just remembered something from one of the books we were using for research." Jocelyn swallowed the lump in her throat. "I just remembered that the books mentioned that you had remarried about 7 months after Elizabeth died and the name of your second wife was 'Jocelyn Thompson'."

Will was stunned, and judging by Jocelyn's reaction she was too. Both had thought it was just a coincidence that they met but it seemed as if fate was playing matchmaker. After an uncomfortable silence Will spoke, "I guess that means we make it back to my time." He said.

Jocelyn nodded in agreement and they continued walking to the car and left to meet with Lexie.


	10. 8 & 9

**Reviewer Responses**

_Rachel Sparrow: I'm glad you approve. chuckles I will try and make the first meeting between Jack and Jocelyn very memorable. I'll hopefully be bringing him and the rest of the crew of the Black __Pearl__ into the story either in chapter 9 or chapter 10. I just have to see which way this is going to go first and decide whether to have Will and Jocelyn get married in 2004 in Vegas or in 1710 in __Tortuga__ or __Port Royal__. _

_Maren__ L P: Thank you for reviewing loyal reader.__ LOL. I'm glad my writing is keeping you from being too bored. Hopefully I'll be able to due the character of Captain Jack Sparrow as much justice as I hope I've done with the characters of Will Turner and Elizabeth Swann (Turner). _

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

****

I just want to express my appreciation to everyone who is Reading & Reviewing my story. Your comments, compliments, flames :glaring at flamers:, and enthusiasm only serves to help my writing. So for your faithful reading I am giving you two chapters in one in this update.

_:insane__ fan girls throwing rotten food at me, immortalwizardelf-fan:, :throws glares at and flips off insane fangirls: _

_"Oh come on you know they'll get together and married by the end of the sequel, just be glad I decided to do something about the 'little princess' and get Will with someone else."_

Well I gotta go and check on Will and…yeah well Here's chapters 8 and 9.

­­­­­­­

* * *

**CHAPTER 8**

Lexie was in a right state wondering what her best friend and client needed to talk to her about. Jocelyn sounded urgent on the phone as she talked.

-**Flashback**-

_Lexie was sitting at her desk writing up a new version of the contracts her clients singed when they worked with her when the phone rang, "Hello?"_

_ "Lexie? It's Jocelyn."_

_ "Hey Lyn, what do you need? 'Cause I'm right in the middle of some paper work…"_

_ "Lexie, just shut up for a minute. I need to meet with you, say in about an hour and a half?"_

_ "All right, hour and a half it is. I'll see you then and this better be good Lyn."_

_ Jocelyn chuckled from the other end of the connection, "Oh it is Lyn. Bye."_

_ Lexie hung up the phone when she heard the dial tone and wondered what her client was up to now. She hoped it wasn't as big a stunt as hang gliding, bungee jumping or and other sort of extreme sports._

Lexie was leaning her back against the counter to her mini bar that she had built into her office and sipped at a glass of scotch. '_God, where is that girl? She'll be late to her own funeral if she keeps it up._' She thought. Suddenly there was a knock on her office door. She looked up and called out, "Come in!"

In stepped Jocelyn walking with a man; that could only be described as sublime, superb, and definitely the favored of the gods with the body and face that he had; carrying a beautiful baby girl. After her initial shock however Lexie spoke up, "So, are you going to introduce me to this man and the little angel?"

Jocelyn had to keep her laughter in check when she saw her friends' reaction, "Of course! Alexandra 'Lexie' Force, my agent and personal slave driver this is my fiancée, Will Turner and his daughter Annabelle Turner. Will and Annabelle Turner, this is my agent Lexie Force."

"Pleased to meet you." Lexie said as she held her hand out, expecting a hand shake.

Will took her hand and gently brushed his lips against the back of her hand. "The pleasure is mine Ms. Force. I only hope it could have been under better circumstances." He said.

Lexie was shocked at the old fashioned, gentlemanly display of manners. She recognized the names of the man and his as the one Jocelyn had told her that belonged to the man and baby who had appeared in her house out of the middle of nowhere. Lexie looked at Jocelyn, "Lyn, he's the…" she tried asking delicately.

Jocelyn chuckled mentally before nodding, "He is. Why don't we all sit down and Will and I will explain what's going on."

After they all took their seats, Lexie gave Jocelyn a look that said 'explain and explain now'. Jocelyn swallowed the lump that was in her throat and looked from Will to Lexie, "Lex, Will and I are engaged to be married and we are going to go back to where and when Will and Annabelle are from."

Lexie's jaw dropped. After the shock wore off Lexie spoke, "So you two are getting married and going back to what ever year and what ever city that he and his daughter came from?" she asked, working out what Jocelyn had just said. Lexie then looked scathingly at Will before turning her gaze to Jocelyn, "**ARE YOU NUTS?!** You have commitments and a life here. You can't just pack up and leave." She said angrily.

Jocelyn watched her friend rant in amusement, "Lexie, I am an adult and you have no right to tell me how I live my life. And I know I can't just pack up and leave. That's why Will and I are here. I came to tell you good bye and to ask you to make sure that my things are either sold or given to my family. I also need you to cancel all my credit cards, and rental agreement on my apartment. All that good stuff. Could please do this for me?" she asked, her eyes pleading with Lexie's.

Lexie sighed and sank back into her chair. Her best friend and client was leaving, forever to go and live with a man who she has only known for a few weeks. But she had to admit, Jocelyn was the happiest she'd ever seen her, "All right, all right. I'll do it. I'm sorry I flew off the handle like that. It was just…unexpected." Lexie looked at both Will and Jocelyn and saw how happy they were. "I wish you all the happiness in the world. And I hope you both make it."

Jocelyn smiled warmly at her friend and got up and hugged her tightly, "Thank you. I won't forget you." She whispered into her friend's ear as they hugged. Jocelyn walked back to her seat tears in her eyes. Will ran his thumb across her cheek gently removing the tears. Jocelyn placed her handover Will's and regained her composure, "Well we better get going. I'll call you right before we leave, okay Lex?" she said as she and Will stood up to leave.

Lexie nodded smiling, "You'd better. I'll talk to you soon girl."

And with that Will, Jocelyn and Annabelle left the office and headed to Jocelyn's mom's home. The drive was quick as Melinda didn't live to far from the office. Jocelyn and Will decided that they needed to tell at least her mother the truth so at least one member of Jocelyn's family knew what was gong on. When they got there Jocelyn expected her mother to want to throw both her and Will into a mental facility. But they were surprised that that was not what happened. Melinda believed them and wished them luck in their lives. After saying good bye and a lot of tears Will, Jocelyn and Annabelle finally left Melinda's house and headed back to the apartment.

Once back at the apartment Jocelyn began to lock up everything and making sure that everything they needed to take was packed. It was then she realized that she needed to make sure Lexie had a key to the apartment. "Shit!"

Will had been in the bedroom changing himself and Annabelle into the clothes they were wearing when they disappeared from Tortuga. Will walked to the doorway and looked at Jocelyn disconcertedly, "Something wrong my love?" he asked walking over to where she was standing.

Jocelyn looked up from what she was doing to look at Will, "Well, yes and no. I can't remember if Lexie has a key to the apartment or not. I have to call her anyway so I might as well ask her when I call. Are you ready?"

Will nodded and Jocelyn grabbed the phone and dialed Lexie's cell number. "Lexie?"

"_Lyn?! You're all leaving right now?" _Lexie asked.

"Yeah, you have a key to the apartment right?" Jocelyn asked nervously.

There was a long pause from the other end of the phone before Lexie spoke, "_Yeah I have one, Why?_"

Jocelyn let out the breath she didn't know she was holding, "Good, then I don't have to leave the key with the sup. Please remember to come by tomorrow, if only to clean out the kitchen. Okay?"

Lexie laughed, "_Don't worry. I'll take care of everything. I'll miss you._"

"I'll miss you too. Look me up in the history books." Jocelyn laughed, she then hung up.

Will took one of her hands into his as she pulled the bag with the baby bottles and cookbooks onto her shoulder. Will hugged his daughter too him and held tightly onto Jocelyn's hand as they turned towards each other.

"Will we need to make this wish as specific as possible, what was the date when you 'disappeared' from Tortuga?" Jocelyn asked.

"It was March 16th 1710 and it was at dawn, why?"

Jocelyn smiled, "Because we can wish to be back in the beach in Tortuga on March 16th, 1710 at 8 in the morning only 2-4 hours after dawn."

"All right, let us go home." Will said smiling.

"On three." Jocelyn said, "one…two…three!"

At the same time they both said, "We wish to be on the beach in Tortuga on March 16th 1710 at 8 am!"

Suddenly there was a bright flash of light. The light engulfed Will, Annabelle, Jocelyn and anything that they were carrying. A minute later where once three people were standing there nothing but thin air.

------------------

****

**CHAPTER 9**

On the beach in Tortuga a lone figure was looking out to sea. His hair was long, dark and a mix of dread locks and braids with shells, feathers, jewels, and gold woven into his hair. His dark eyes, lined with kohl were searching the horizon for the 'Blacksmith'. The man, Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl, had been looking for his best friend and first mate, Will Turner, and his daughter but couldn't find hide nor hair of them. He had thought Will had taken Annabelle out for a morning cruise but the ship was docked at the house.

He rose from his seat on the beach, a bottle of rum in one hand and cutlass in the other. As he was about to leave the beach when a bright light caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. He turned and saw Will, little Annabelle in his arms and a beautiful woman holding Will's hand. Jack called out, "Whelp!"

Will and Jocelyn did not here him and headed off in the direction of Will's house. As they walked up the walk way Jocelyn let out a breath. The house was beautiful. It was a two story home with a wrap around porch and a swing on the front porch. It was painted a light beige color and had a picket fence around the yard. Will turned around to look at Jocelyn when he heard her gasp. He smiled when he saw the look on her face, "What do you think of your new home sweetheart?" he asked.

Jocelyn smiled, "This place is beautiful. Did you and your friends build it?" she asked.

Will nodded that she was correct as he led her into the house. "We did. Though it did help that Jack and I split the treasure on the Isle de Muerta…" Will was interrupted when Annabelle yawned. "I'll be right back love." He said then left Jocelyn in the living room while he went to put Annabelle down to sleep.

Jocelyn was standing in the living room when she heard the front door open. She noticed a sword in the corner of the room and grabbed it before hiding herself by the doorway. If anything that living in the 20th and 21st century taught her it was to always be prepared and to defend yourself and your home. She waited and watched as the person who came into the house walked into the living room and Jocelyn held the sword against the small of his back, "Don't move unless you want me to run you through." She ground out between her teeth before calling out, "WILL!"

Will came rushing down the stairs in a panic. He knew something was wrong and got to the living room fast. He immediately recognized the man standing with the sword at his back and began laughing. Jocelyn looked at Will incredulously before asking, "Will, what the hell is so funny?"

Will choked back his laughter, "I'm sorry sweetheart. It is just no one, except me, has ever gotten the drop on Captain Jack Sparrow."

Jocelyn pulled the sword away from Jack and set it on the couch. Her face went bright red as Jack turned around to face her and Will, "I'm sorry Captain Sparrow, but I thought you were a thief."

Jack shrugged, "'s all right luv. I'd 'ave done the same thin' in your place." He threw Will an 'I'll-get-to-you-later-look', "Now Will, you mind introducin' me to yer fine lass here?" Jack asked, that trademark smirk of his on his lips.

Will shook his head in bemusement he knew Jack was a little crazy. "Jack this is my fiancée, Jocelyn Thompson. Jocelyn this is Jack Sparrow, Captain of the Black Pearl, the finest pirate ship in the seven seas."

Jocelyn smiled and held out her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Captain Sparrow, Will here has told me all about you." She said her eyes twinkling with mirth.

Jack took her hand and kissed the back of it. "The pleasure's all mine, luv. You'll have to tell me how you met the whelp here. Knowing him it'll be quite the story." Jack laughed.

Jocelyn and Will shared a look before breaking into laughter. Jack stood there confusion written across his face. He suddenly wondered what his friend had been up to for the last few hours. Will clapped a hand onto Jack's shoulder, "Come on, let's sit down and we'll explain everything there, savvy?"

Jack looked at Will and then at Jocelyn, "Aye, I savvy. But I have a feeling I am going to need a few strong drinks after you're through telling your tale."

Will smirked, "And I'm sure you provided your own rum right?"

Jack looked at Will throwing him a 'what-do-you-think' look, "'O course I did. Or my name isn't Jack Sparrow." He said incredulously.

Will led them into the parlor and they all sat down, jack on a chair and Will and Jocelyn on the sofa. Jack had a feeling something had changed for Will in the last few hours since Will went home from the bar the night before. And was waiting to hear and explanation from either of them. But he wasn't expecting the tale they told him.


	11. 10 & 11

**10Reviewer Responses**

_            Maren L P- I'm happy that you're enjoying this fic. I know that I am having fun writing it. Continue reading and reviewing._

_           Rachel Sparrow- :claps hands together: I'm glad I could make you laugh. I wanted the first meeting between Jack and Jocelyn to be memorable._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

            For my faithful readers I promise to update soon. I had to re-write this chapter after the 'zip disk' I was using refused to cooperate with me. I also want to thank all of my readers for their comments. Please keep them coming. If you'd like to see the wedding dress for Jocelyn click on the link for 18th Century Corsets on my personal profile page and it will take you directly to the pictures of the dress.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER 10**

            "… we made the wish and were back on the beach here in Tortuga." Will finished.

           Jack sat back in his seat, pulled out his bottle of rum and took a long swig. He looked at Jocelyn again and finally noticed her strange clothes. Now that he looked at her she did have a very different way about her. She was unlike any woman he every met. She was like a mix of Anamaria and the former Elizabeth Turner in personality. "So ye went to th' future and met this lovely lass and you both returned?"

           Jocelyn nodded, "That's what we've been telling you."

          "Well from the look of yer clothes," he said looking her up and down. "As well as the way ye act I'd say I have to believe ye. This ain't exactly the strangest thing tha's ever 'appened to me." Jack said with a smirk.

          Will nearly choked on his cup of tea when Jack said that. "Well that's certainly the truth. Now what were you needing to talk to me about Jack?" Will asked.

          Jack look at his feet then at Will, "Well ye see, I was out at the tavern last night when I overheard something very interestin' reguarding yer father Will."

          Will sat up straighter and narrowed his eyes at Jack. "What about my father?" he asked his voice cracking.

          Jocelyn placed her hand on Will's arm for comfort. Will spared her a glance and smiled weakly at her, then turned back to Jack, waiting for the answer. Jack just sat back in the chair and sipped his rum as he watched to two lovebirds, "Will, it seems as if yer father isn't as dead as we originally though'." Jack said, a slight grin on his face.

          Will looked at Jack incredulously, "Why do you say that…" Will's face went white as he realized the implications of what Jack just said. "Then da didn't die when they threw him overbroad because he was still under the curse. But the fact remains, how in God's name did you find out he was still alive?"

           Jack looked at Will straight in the eye, "Have I ever given you any reason not to trust me?" he asked.

           Will thought for a moment then grinned, "No, but you've never told me the whole story either. Where do we have to go Jack?"

            Jack was about to answer when they were interrupted by Jocelyn clearing her voice. Both men looked at her questioningly. "I hope neither of you are thinking of leaving me here. Because I am coming with you whether you like it or not."  She said.

            Will shook his head, "Of course not my love. I know you can handle yourself. I've seen you practice your 'karate' and 'kendo'. Hell, you've even beaten me once or twice when we sparred."

             Jocelyn smiled sweetly at Will and kissed him. "I'm glad you see it my way Will. Now," then she turned to look at Jack. "What about you Captain, any questions, comments, or smart-ass remarks?" she asked.

             Will spit out the tea he was drinking at Jocelyn's comment and burst out laughing. Jack glared at Will for a moment before turning to Jocelyn. He knew that Will was unquestionably one of the best swordsmen in the Caribbean and if Jocelyn here had beaten him a few times then she most likely did know how to take care of herself. "Well, if Will here says yer good wit' a sword and practice this 'karate' and can beat him a few times then I have no objection to you joining us."

              Jocelyn smiled, "Well, I think I will go check on Annabelle and let you two chat. Oh, and Will?" she said standing up.

             "Yes?"

             "We need to figure something out about clothes for me and," she smiled seductively at Will. "I'd really like to get married as soon as possible." She said then walked out of the room and went up stairs. Leaving both men with their jaws dropped to the floor.

              After a few minutes to get their minds working again Jack spoke, "Interestin' bird you 'ave ther' mate." Jack said with a grin. "Not at all wha' I'd have expected yer next bonny lass to be like but ye seem happier since the both o' ye met."

              Will grinned back, "That she does my friend, that she does. And I have to agree with her on the clothing and the wedding."

              Jack nodded in agreement, "I found tha' women are most of the time Will. It's better tha' ye learn it now rather than later."

              Will smirked, "And just who convinced you of that Jack, was it Scarlett, or Gisselle." He looked at Jack again after finishing his drink. "I know," he said with an evil grin. "It was Anamaria, wasn't it."

              Jack turned all shades of red as Will needled him. It was 'his' job to tease Will and not Will tease him. '_But_,' Jack thought grinning slightly, '_ye gotta give the lad some credit for his barbs._' Jack finished his bottle of rum and said he'd see Will later. Will locked the front door to the house and went upstairs wondering what Jocelyn was up too. He quietly walked to the nursery door and opened it expecting to find Annabelle and Jocelyn inside but they weren't there. He walked to the master bedroom and looked in. The sight he saw made him smile. There on the bed asleep was Jocelyn, cradling a sleeping Annabelle. He quietly and carefully, so as not to wake Jocelyn, picked Annabelle up and carried her to her crib and laid her down. He then went back to Jocelyn and crawled into the bed behind pulling her to him. He soon fell asleep dreaming of when he and Jocelyn could be together.

 - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**CHAPTER 11**

              Jocelyn woke up feeling someone behind her. She slowly opened her eyes and looked around. '_This isn't..._' she thought at first before remembering what had happened the day before. She looked behind her and saw Will lying there in nothing but a pair of breeches and she sighed marveling at the sight of his toned and tan physique. She snuggled into his arms and unconsciously he pulled her closer. She tried to drift off to sleep again. When a cry woke them up. Will groaned and sat up as Jocelyn got off to get Annabelle.

            A few minutes later Jocelyn walked into the room with Annabelle and found Will dressed in a new shirt. Will quirked an eyebrow when he saw her grin, "Someone just missed her daddy." Jocelyn said as she handed Annabelle to Will. "Now what are we going to do about clothes for me? I know I can't always be wearing the clothes I have on for the next 50-70 years."

            Will chuckled and led her downstairs and into the basement. There at the far end was a secret door that only Jack, Annamaria, Elizabeth, and he knew about. He and Jack had built a secret vault to store Will's 'loot' from the money that they took off of the Isla de Muerta. He was now going to show his new wife where it was in case she ever needed money for anything while he was away. He stopped at the door and turned to look at Jocelyn, "Jocelyn, there are only a select few who know about this vault. Jack and Anamaria know, Elizabeth knew and now you know." He said pulling a key out of a hiding spot. "What's behind this door is now yours as well."

            Jocelyn knew by Will little speech that he had something big behind the door but she didn't think it'd be that much. As Will opened the door she saw a 20x20x22 room nearly filled to the brim with jewels, gold, sliver, and art work. At that moment Jocelyn could have sworn her heart stopped for a moment. "Oh, my God." She breathed.

            Will pulled her too him with one arm and held her close. "So, what do you think my love?" Will asked as he placed a kiss on the nape of her neck.

            Jocelyn shuddered delightfully under his touch as he kissed her. "I don't know what to say except…WOW!" she said breathlessly.

            Will chuckled and handed her a coin bag, "Fill it up, but make sure you keep it close to you and never let it out of your sight. You'll never know who would try and steal it."

            Jocelyn nodded and filled the bag up with gold and silver coins. Then realizing that she didn't know what currency to use she turned to Will, an embarrassed grin on her face. "Will is there a specific type of coin that they use here in Tortuga?" she asked.

            Will shook his head in reply as he watched his fiancée finish filling up the bag. Once they were set for cash Will grabbed the key to the house ad they left arm in arm walking into Tortuga. Jocelyn was carrying Annabelle as they walked down the street to the dress shop when a drunken idiot pinched her ass as she walked by.

             Jocelyn stopped causing Will to look at her questioningly, when he saw the anger in her eyes he guessed at what had happened. She handed Annabelle to Will and looked around. She finally saw three drunken pirates laughing as they were looking at her, Will and Annabelle. She barreled over to them and decked the one who had pinched her, "Who the hell do you think you are touching me with out permission? I'll tell you, you're no one because the only person who is allowed to touch me like that."

             One pirate glared at her in an attempt to intimidate her, "Yeah, an' 'ho would tha' be luv?"

             Will walked up behind Jocelyn, Annabelle still in his arms. "That would be me, Johnson. I suggest you apologize to my fiancée now before she decides to teach you a lesson." He said.

              Johnson looked at Will, obviously recognizing the first mate of the Black Pearl, and paled. "I-I-I-I'm sorry Will. I didn't know she were yer lady." Johnson said looking at Will then turning an apologetic gaze towards Jocelyn, "I'm sorry miss. It was an accident and it'll ne'er 'appen 'gain."

              Jocelyn nodded. "Apology accepted, as long as you never touch me again." She said icily.

            Jocelyn, Will and Annabelle continued walking to the dress shop. After much pleading, swearing and general arguments Jocelyn persuaded Will to take Annabelle and go to the Black Pearl for about two hours while she  tried dresses on and picked out her clothes and wedding dress. She pleaded that if she and Will were going to get married any day that he should at least not see the dress until the wedding day.

            While Jocelyn was in the dress shop, Will talked with Jack and Anamaria about what they'd do when they met up with Bootstrap in a few days. Will knew that Jack had some sort of plan and he and Anamaria listened while Jack told them the plan. Will noticed that it was time for him to be meeting up with Jocelyn and invited Anamaria and Jack along to come with him.

            Jocelyn was just finishing purchasing the clothes when Will, Annabelle, Jack and a black woman she did not know walked into the shop. Jocelyn quickly paid for her purchases and walked over. She kissed Will soundly then pecked Annabelle on the cheek before greeting Jack and the newcomer. "Good to see you again Captain." She said looking at Jack, then fixing her gaze on the other woman. "Jocelyn Thompson, Will's fiancée; it's a pleasure to meet you…" she said holding her hand out for a hand shake.

            Anamaria had been listening to Jack rant all day about the woman who Will was marrying. As she looked at the new woman she saw someone who was confident, and in a way a lot like herself. She shook Jocelyn's hand, "Anamaria. The captain here has been complaining about you all day." Anamaria said with a smirk. "Mind telling me why."

            With that comment Will and Jocelyn shared a grin before Jocelyn took her bags, grabbed Anamaria by the arm and started walking and talking. As the women were walking ahead Jack turned to Will, "When do ye wan' to leave?" he asked.

             Will thought for a moment, "Well if everything turns out fine then we should leave in about a week. That should give us enough time to get supplies and for Jocelyn and I to marry."

             Jack nodded but then realized something his young friend hadn't, there was no priest on Tortuga. "Will, who'll ye get to marry the both o' ye? There ain't no priest tha' would set foot on this isle."

             Will smirked, "Well I was hoping we could all go to Santo Domingo. There's no one I'd rather have as my best man and it looks like Anamaria is going to be roped into being the maid of honor."

             Jack looked shocked when Will asked him to be his best man. He looked at Will sharply, "Are ye sure ye wan' me to stand up fer ye?" Will nodded. "Well then it'd be me pleasure." Jack said as they continued back to Will and Jocelyn's house.


	12. 12

**Reviewer Responses**

_Alphaneon__- You love it! I am glad I was able to keep you entertained. I will keep up the good work. Thank you for your compliments. _

_Maren__ L P- LOL, don't worry it will be soon. It won't be rate R for nothing._

_ Rachel Sparrow- I was waiting for someone to steal that line, LOL. Thank you for the compliments on the dress, I thought it fit the feel of the story._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hello to all my faithful readers. Here's a warning for you all the 'R' portion of the rating is now kicking in, LOL. For those of you who will read this is my first attempt at a 'lemon' so I'm sorry if it sucks. NEways on with the story.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 12**

_Two Days Later_

Will and Jack were standing at the front of the church. Will was nervous and couldn't contain it as he stood there waiting for his wife to be. Everyone aboard the Black Pearl was seated in the church to witness the wedding of one of their own. Jack tried calming Will but it wasn't until they heard the first notes of the wedding march that Will visibly relaxed a little. Anamaria marched slowly down the aisle ahead of Jocelyn. Jocelyn then entered the church her long white dress trailing down behind her. '_She is a vision._' Will thought as he watched his love walk down the aisle.

Jocelyn arrived at the altar and halted as she stood next to Will. The priest looked at everyone before beginning the ceremony. "Dearly beloved we are gathered today to witness the joining of this man and this woman in the bonds of holy matrimony. Who gives this woman to this man?" he asked.

Jocelyn answered, "I give myself to this man."

The priest looked at her strangely but let it go and continued on. "Is there anyone here who deems that this match should not be made please speak now or forever hold your peace?" the priests voice rang out clearly through the church.

When no one spoke up the priest continued. "Do you, William Turner the Second, take Jocelyn Thompson as your lawfully wedded wife? Will you love, honor and cherish her? To have and to hold, from this day forward in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for richer or poorer? For as long as you both shall live?"

Will smiled, "I do."

The priest looked at Jocelyn, "And do you Jocelyn Rae Thompson, take William Turner the Second as your lawfully wedded husband? Will you love, honor and obey him? To have and to hold, from this day forward in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, for richer or poorer? For as long as you both shall live?"

Jocelyn smiled up at Will, "I do."

"Do you have the rings?" the priest asked. Jack pulled the rings out of his pocket and handed them to Will and Jocelyn. Each held the other's left hand and held a ring in the other and exchanged rings. "I know pronounce you, man and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Will lifted her veil and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Jocelyn melted into him as she felt all the love, and passion he had for her in that kiss. When they finally broke apart they heard the clapping and joyous yells from the crew. The priest looked at the young couple and saw the love they held for each other in their eyes as they looked at each other smiling. "It is my pleasure to be the first to present Mr. and Mrs. William Turner II." He said as the newlyweds turned and walked down the aisle.

Everyone returned to the ship for the reception and there was no shortage of good food ranging from roast and turkey to fresh fruit and a beautifully made chocolate cake. As a wedding present Jack had rented Will and Jocelyn a spacious suite at a hotel in Santo Domingo since they were staying in Santo Domingo until the next morning when they returned to Tortuga. Anamaria even offered to watch over Annabelle for the night so the newly-wedded couple could be alone.

[**A/N: Lemon Scene ahead, skip below if you're under age or do not want to read this.**]

As they approached the suite Will scooped Jocelyn up into his arms and walked down the hall. Jocelyn giggled as her husband swept her off her feet and carried her down the hall of hotel. Jocelyn unlocked the door of the room as Will held her and opened the door. Will quickly carried her inside and locked the door behind them.

Will carried Jocelyn over to the huge king size bed and set her on her feet in front of the bed. The candles were already lit waiting for their arrival. Will stood there and gazed in wonder as he looked at his wife in the candle light. '_I can not believe I have been lucky enough to have a second chance at being a husband. She looks like a goddess in that dress and in this light._' He thought as he bent to kiss her reverently.

Jocelyn moaned into his mouth as she felt his hands and arms pull her close to him. She could feel his hardness as she pressed close to him. Will broke the kiss and began to gently kiss down her neck, and across her collar bone. His hands weren't idle either as he undid the laces to the dress. Once the laces were undone he began to gently take the dress off.Jocelyn whispered his name as she felt his hands skimming her body.

Jo wasn't exactly idle either and began to unfasten Will's shirt and breeches as he removed her dress. She took his shirt off and then began to pull his breeches off with one hand as the other began to slowly stroke him. He moaned at her touch and kissed her fiercely. Will hurriedly removed her corset and other undergarments as his lips slipped further down her body. Will stood there and looked at Jocelyn. "You are so beautiful." He whispered as he pulled her into another kiss.

Will scooped her up into his arms and laid her down on the bed crawling on behind her. As he began to kiss her, his hand slipped down her body heading towards her center. His lips left hot, wet trails leading from her lips down to her breasts. Jocelyn gasped when they touched her nipple. At the same time he began to gently stroke her causing moans of ecstasy from Jocelyn. He slipped two fingers into her and began moving them in and out of her. Will could feel that she was near and when he pulled his fingers out completely she spoke huskily, "Will…please…"

He smiled and began to enter her slowly till he was buried to the hilt and then began to thrust slowly in and out of causing her to moan and cry out his name in ecstasy. His hips began moving faster and harder causing her moans and cries to become even more wanton. Jocelyn could feel her body readying for release and cried out for Will to thrust harder. He complied and their world became a crash of stars as they climaxed together.

[**End of Lemon scene, you can open your eyes now. LOL**]

Will pulled out of Jocelyn and rolled to the side pulling Jocelyn to him. Jocelyn smiled tiredly as she laid her head on her husband's shoulder and fell into a deep sleep. Will laid there with his wife and smiled as he thought about how lucky he was to have had not only Elizabeth but also Annabelle and Jocelyn in his life, for however long they may have together. He also wondered what his father would be like after all this time. Will soon felt the days' events catching up with him and soon followed his wife into a peaceful dreamless sleep.


	13. 13

**Reviewer Responses**

_Maren__ L P- This chapter was kind of hard to write. I'm glad you think I did a good job writing it._

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 13**

Will and Jocelyn were woken up by a pounding on their hotel room door. Will groaned as he opened his eyes and was met by the bright and blinding Caribbean sun. He knew who was pounding on the door. Will got up after gently moving Jocelyn off his shoulder, put on his breeches & shirt and went to answer the door. Just as he expected Jack was on the other side of the door. Will glared at Jack, "What do you want?"

Jack chuckled, "Time to go mate. Get yer wife up and be at the Pearl in half an hour."

Will nodded, "Aye, _Captain_." He said shutting the door as Jack left. Will glanced at the clock and realized it was only 6:30 in the morning. "I swear I'm going to kill him." He muttered.

The knocking on the door had jarred Jocelyn out of her sleep. She tried to go back to sleep but she heard Will mutter something about killing someone and she woke up. "What's that you said sweetheart?" she asked, sleep still in her voice.

Will looked up at her from where he was standing and sighed. "Nothing, Jack was just here to 'wake us up' so that we could get an early start." He said a hint of anger in his voice.

"Oh so that's what you meant when you said you'd kill him. Mind if I join in?" she said teasingly as she rose out of bed.

Will came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and laughed. "I wouldn't think of doing anything else love. Though there are much better things we could be doing right now." He said, kissing her skin between her neck and her shoulder.

"Mmmmm…much as I'd hate to stop this…Jack is right we need to leave soon if we're to make Tortuga in time to meet with your father."

Will sighed and let her go, reluctantly. "You are right, as usual. But I fully expect to have your undivided attention when we're alone."

"I wouldn't have it any other way hon." She said as she got dressed.

They finished getting dressed and headed downstairs into the foyer of the hotel. As Jocelyn waited outside patiently as Will checked out of the room a girl, about 12 years old came running by and hid behind Jocelyn. She was being chased by a couple of men and cowered behind Jocelyn. One of the men stopped near Jocelyn. "¿Me dispensa pierdo? ¿Pero ha visto usted a una mujer acerca de de 12-13 años con piel ligera, ojos azules, y pelo negro vienen esta manera?"[1]

"No, yo no he visto que nadie quedando esa descripción señor pero yo lo encontraré si hago."[2]

The men left and Jocelyn waited until they were out of sight before turning around and looking at the young woman. "¿Hablas ingles?"[3] Jocelyn asked.

The girl nodded, "Yes I do. Thank you for helping me miss. I'll be off now."

As the girl got up Jocelyn touched her shoulder. "You shouldn't be going anywhere alone…what was your name?"

The girl looked like she was going to argue but thought better of it. "Name's Gwendolyn James. And you are?"

Jocelyn smiled, "Mrs. Jocelyn Turner…" Jocelyn saw Will walking up to them and waved him over. "And here comes my husband now. Will! Come here."

Will walked over and kissed his wife. It was after they broke the kiss that Will noticed the young girl standing with his wife. "Hello there. Will Turner." He said smiling.

It was then that Gwen realized who Jocelyn was married too and her face went from shock to surprise to recognition and finally to relief. "Yo-yo-you're Blacksmith Will 1st mate of the Black Pearl." She breathed. "My father told me to find you that you'd be able to help me."

Will took another look at the girl and it suddenly hit him who she was. He hadn't seen or heard from her or her family in two years. But he recognized who she was. Jocelyn looked at the two and wondered who the girl was, and her connection to Will. '_Well it probably has something to do with his escapades aboard the Black __Pearl__._' She thought as she waited for Will to explain.

* * *

Translations:

[1] Excuse me miss? But have you seen a woman about 12-13 years old with light skin, blue eyes, and black hair come this way?

[2] No, I have not seen anyone fitting that description sir but I shall find you if I do.

[3] Do you speak English?


	14. 14

**Reviewer Responses**

_Maren__ L P- I've got your curiosity piqued, again. No. LOL. Keep on reading if you want to find out what is going on._

_ Captain Pilar- Welcome back! I love cliffhanger…when I leave them, but when they're __from other writers I just hate them._

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 14**

Will stood with Gwen and Jocelyn a little in shock. Gwen was like the little sister he never had as he was growing up in Port Royal. Her father, Martin James, was a neighbor of his before he and Elizabeth left Port Royal. He came out of his daze and looked at Gwendolyn again. "What's wrong Gwen?" he asked.

Gwen looked at Will tears in her eyes, "Father died about a week ago. He left me a map but before he died he said to find you…"

Gwen was in the middle of explaining what had happened when Will and Jocelyn spotted Jack coming to get them. Will turned to Gwendolyn, "Do you have any clothes or any other items with you?" she shook her head. "We'll just have to get you some when we get back to Tortuga."

When Will said that Gwen was coming with him and Jocelyn her eyes went wide, "Are you sure, I don't want to be any trouble…"

Will smiled down at her, "It's no trouble, now all we have to do is to talk Jack into letting onto the Pearl. Once we're on board you can explain what's going on to Jocelyn and I."

Gwen nodded in agreement and followed Jocelyn and Will to where the Pearl was docked. After spending 15 minutes arguing with Jack, Will was able to talk Jack into letting Gwendolyn onto the Pearl. Once they were underway and back to Tortuga, Will took Gwen, Annabelle and Jocelyn into his and Jocelyn's cabin and they all sat down.

Jocelyn was the first to speak up, "How do the two of you know each other?" she asked, her curiosity getting the better of her.

Will answered, "When I grew up in Port Royal I lived near Gwendolyn's family. Her family and Elizabeth were my closest friends at the time. Gwen had been born just before Liz and I arrived in Port Royal so I always regarded her as a little sister."

Gwen nodded in agreement, "He always looked out for me as we grew up. Then two years ago he and Elizabeth left Port Royal never to be seen again. A little while after they left my dad moved us to Santo Domingo."

Will wondered why the men were chasing her and asked, "Now, what is going on, and why were those men chasing you?"

Gwendolyn swallowed the lump that had formed in her throat. "Father…died six days ago and left me a trunk full of a lot of junk. Before he died though he told me to find you, I guess because it has to do with the map that I found in the trunk. The day after they buried father, I was at home and heard a crash downstairs. I quickly left the house and set out to try and find you." She stated crying, finally letting out what she'd been feeling since her father had died and those men had begun chasing her.

Jocelyn smiled gently at the girl, she understood that the girl had no place to go and spoke, "Well, you are welcome to stay with us for as long as you like, right Will?"

Will pulled Gwen in to a hug, "I'm sorry I wasn't able to be there. But as Jocelyn said you're more than welcome to stay with us for however long you like." He whispered. "I have to go up top so please stay here with Jocelyn and Annabelle, all right."

Gwen nodded and laid down on the bed shutting her eyes. Jocelyn motioned for Will to leave and that she'd take care of Gwendolyn. As Will left, Jocelyn placed Annabelle in the cradle that was placed in her and Will's cabin and sat on the edge of the bed near Gwen and gently stroked the girl's hair as she cried silently.


	15. 15

**Reviewer Responses**

****

_Maren__ L P- Maren…Maren…Maren. chuckles Gwen is 12 1/2 years old. I'm going by the fact that Will and Elizabeth met when they were 10 and ten years passed between __Elizabeth__ finding Will in the ocean and Barbossa's raid on __Port Royal__ in the movie. Then another two years since Will and Elizabeth left __Port Royal__ and moved to __Tortuga__. _

_Rachel Sparrow- No worries there Rach.__ You'll find out soon. LOL. _

_ Captain Pilar- Once again thank you for the wonderful compliments. Here's hoping you'll enjoy the rest of the story._

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

A few hours later Jack, Jocelyn and Will enter Jack's cabin as Gwen and Annabelle are asleep in Will and Jocelyn's cabin. Will sat in a chair and Jocelyn sat in his lap, as Jack pulled out another bottle of rum. "Now what's the story wit' tha' lil' girl in yer room?" he asked sipping the contents of the bottle.

Will glanced at Jocelyn who nodded saying 'tell him everything'. "Well…" he began and told Jack everything that he knew and what Gwen had told him and Jocelyn. "…and that's all we know. So since I am technically her nearest relative, she's going to live with us."

Jack took a sip of rum and rubbed his face with his hands. "Damn it all to hell." He muttered.

Will shoot Jack a look, "What do you know Jack?" he asked, a tell-me-or-else look on his face.

"Martin James was a good friend of mine and yer father's Will. He was a good man and good pirate. And tha' map tha' yer young friend has show the location to both yer father's treasure." Jack told them sipping his rum.

Will sat in his seat and let what Jack just told him sink in. "Jack, it's possible that the man you spoke with could not have been my father but someone who was looking for my father's treasure."

Jack looked at Will and realized that what he said was possible. Jocelyn spoke up, "Will's right, if we were in my time we'd definitely be able to determine whether the man was really Will's father or not be a DNA test.." Jack and Will interrupted her.

"What's a DNA test?" they asked simultaneously.

Jocelyn sighed and explained about DNA before continuing on, "Is there a way that we could find out whether the man really is Will's father?"

"Well when I first met Will, I knew he seemed familiar but it wasn' until he broke me outta jail and I learned his name that I realized why. He looks a lot like his father." Jack said.

Jocelyn nodded, "Will is there anything that you own that only your father knew you had or was there some secret that only the two of shared and no one else knew about?"

Will shook his head, "The only thing would be the medallion, but everyone knows about it now."

Jocelyn sighed and leaned her head against Will's shoulder, "Is there anyone who you could think of that would want to destroy either of you and use Will's father as a way of getting to you both?"

Will and Jack looked at each other and shared a look before exclaiming, "Either Commodore Norrington or what's left of Barbossa's crew."

Jocelyn sat up straight in Will's lap and raised an eyebrow, "Why would Norrington be after you Will? I thought you said he resigned himself to the fact that you and Elizabeth were in love."

Will nodded in agreement, "I did but her father was the Governor of Port Royal so it's possible he sent Norrington out to find me since I became a pirate, besides he's hated me since I rescued Jack from the gallows…" he looked at Jack with an evil grin, "what is it now 3 or 4 times Jack." He said with a laugh.

Jack mock glared at Will and Jocelyn thought she distinctly heard Jack mutter "whelp" as he sipped his rum. The three of them sat there quietly in the cabin for a few moments before Jack broke the silence. "Jocelyn's right, the person may not be yer father, but we need to be sure. But we're going to need yer help Jocelyn." Jack began and told them his plan.

Jocelyn smiled evilly, "What do you need me to do _mon__ capitaine_." She asked teasingly.

Jack and Will looked at each other then nodded, apparently in agreement about something, then looked at Jocelyn. "Well here's the way I see…" Jack began as he laid out what his plan was.

- - - - - - - - - - - -

_Jocelyn: gasps No, not another cliffhanger._

_Me: laughs evilly Yes another cliffhanger and there's nothing you can do about it._

_Will and Jack walk in and hold their swords to my throat, and smirk._

_Jack: I wouldn't be too sure of tha', savvy?___

_Me: gulps audibly and chuckles nervously I'll try not to leave any more cliffhangers on purpose crosses fingers behind back_

_Will: notices my fingers are crossed and presses blade closer to my throat Show us both hands and promise._

_Me: bloody pirates and blacksmiths uncrosses fingers and shows hands I promise to not write cliffies on purpose. glares at the guys and Jocelyn There, happy now?_

_Will, Jack and Jocelyn simultaneously: YES!___

_The guys remove their swords and exit my place with Jocelyn._

_Me: wipes sweat off brow and grumbles to self I was just trying to get the readers to read. looks around at readers and smiles Now that that's over with I'll write Chapter 16._


	16. 16

**Reviewer Reponses**

_Maren__ L P-Hmmm. Is Jocelyn going to have to seduce the guy who might be Will's father? No, not a bad guess though. I'm glad you like that I am good with updating soon. I can't stand authors who leave their story hanging and leave their fans in suspense for a long period of time. So I try not to do that to my fans._

_ Rachel Sparrow- LOL. Sorry __Ch.__ 15 was so short. But I promise there is a method to my madness. Just keep reading._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Oh, my god. I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated in a week. I spent some time with my family. My baby sister just got home from her first year of college so I hung out with her. I want to thank everyone who has been reading my story faithfully. I still can't believe I have people who liked my writing so much they either put me on their favorites lists or on their author alerts. _happy__ tears_ I will be finishing this story by the end of June. I know there are some people who would want to hurt me for not finishing it. _laughs_ And if there's enough requests there maybe a sequel. But don't hold me to it. Also the more reviews I get the more I write. And I have to say this has got to be the longest chapter I've written so far.

For anyone that's curious as to how I envisioned Jocelyn's wedding dress, veil & tiara, and wedding ring click on the links posted on my profile.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16**

They sailed on through the rest of the day and night until they reached the port at Tortuga at midday the next day. That morning Jocelyn and Will left Gwen to 'baby-sit' Annabelle while they worked aboard the ship. Will was already first mate and Jocelyn had been delegated to helping in the kitchen when she was on board. Jack had figured early on that Jocelyn was one of those women that would like to join their men and not let them have all the fun. So he hired her on as the cook so there would be no argument.

As they were docking Will and Jocelyn went to jack cabin and talked with jack and Anamaria about what the plan was and when it'd be executed. Anamaria thought that the plan was just plan crazy, but knowing Jack and how his plans usually worked themselves out decided to go along with it. Jack called the young cabin boy and sent him to the 'Black Rose Inn' and tell the man they were waiting for to meet Will at 4pm that afternoon on the docks near the Pearl.

While they were waiting for the man to show up Will and Jocelyn took Annabelle and Gwen back to their house and got her settled in. After making sure that Gwen would be there to take care of Annabelle, Jocelyn and Will left the house and headed to the Pearl. They met Jack, Anamaria and the rest of the crew on the deck and began to instrument their plan. Jack and Will would be standing on the dock in the open and await the other man's arrival, while Anamaria, Jocelyn, Gibbs and four other members of the crew hid around on the dock incase anything should happen.

As Jocelyn was going to her hiding space Will grabbed her arm and spun her around into his arms then pulled her into a passionate kiss. "Jocelyn, if everything goes well in with in the next few moments I want you and Anamaria to head back to the house, Jack and I will bring him to the house a few minutes later. All right?" Will said.

"All right." She said nodding in agreement. "Come straight home, all right."

Will nodded and fifteen minutes later the cabin boy walked up the dock with the man that Jack had spoken with a week earlier. He was hooded so no one would see his face. Jocelyn and Anamaria had placed themselves closest to Will and Jack while hiding. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence Jack spoke.

"Who are ye an' why did ye ask to speak wit' me and Will Turner?"

"Because I know thin's tha' may be useful to ye all." the man said cryptically.

"And wha' kind o' thin's might ye know?" Jack responded as he drew his cutlass.

"I can tell ye wha' really happened to Ole' Bootstrap." The man stated, they could hear the jovial tone in his voice.

In a flash Will had his sword out and pressed against the man's throat. Will had had just about enough of this man's cryptic routine and wanted to know just what the hell this man was talking about. "What do you know about my father and how do you know it?" he asked, anger and impatience show clearly in his expression and the tone of his voice.

As the man removed his hood to show his face and Jocelyn gasped inaudibly. The man was an older version of Will down to the shade of the eyes. She could see Jack crack a small grin and Will standing there in shock. The man grinned widely, "Now I that any way to greet your father Will?"

Will overcame the shock of seeing his father…alive, "You're alive. But…how? I thought that you were at the bottom tied to a canon."

Bootstrap chuckled, "Come on le's go get a drink an' I'll tell ye the story." Bootstrap suggested.

Jack grinned and slapped Bootstrap on the back, "Glad to 'ave ye back Bootstrap." Then Jack turned and yelled out, "All right ye scabberous dogs, go 'ave some fun."

Bootstrap laughed heartily. "Ye 'avn't changed a bit Jack…" he stopped speaking when he noticed Jocelyn and Anamaria walking over. Bootstrap had known Anamaria since she was 15 and they first met when she had run away from her owner 13 years before. But he did not recognize the other woman. He watched as Will pulled her close before turning back to him.

Will grinned, "Father, I'd like you to meet my wife, Jocelyn Turner, formerly Jocelyn Thompson."

Bootstrap looked at Jocelyn and smiled. "Well it's a pleasure lass, to meet the woman tha' stole me son's heart." He said as kissed the back of her hand.

Jocelyn smiled warmly, "And it's a pleasure meeting you too Bootstrap." She said then turned to Will, "Do you want me to go and get Annabelle and Gwen?"

"Yes, I'm sure father would love to meet his granddaughter. We'll meet you up at the tavern then. Be careful sweetheart." He said then placed a loving kiss on her lips before she left.

Bootstrap watched the interaction between his son and his new daughter-in-law. They were obviously very much in love. He wondered how long they had known each other and how long they'd been married but that could wait until they were at the tavern. Jocelyn seemed a fine match for his son. He was brought out of his thoughts by Jack speaking.

"Well, le's be on our way. Jocelyn will meet us there soon. And then we can tell all our tales." He suggested.

Everyone agreed and walked away from the dock towards the . But no one noticed the person who was watching them all intently then leave following Jocelyn. He had heard the tale about Bootstrap Bill and Martin James' treasure and he wanted it for himself. He knew the James girl had the map so all he had to do was find the girl, he had almost had her in Santo Domingo but she was found by Bootstrap's son and daughter-in-law. He followed the new Mrs. Turner to her house prepared to kidnap the James girl.


	17. 17

**Reviewer Responses**

_ Jocie- hehe! I'm glad I gave you something to dream about. Welcome to group of reviewers. I hope you continue this story._

_ Rachel Sparrow- One of my constant reviewers, besides Maren L P, thank you for your reviews. They encourage me to write more. As do all my reviewers. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Took me a couple weeks to write it._

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

****

Sorry it took so long for me to update. I had a little trouble writing this chapter and getting it the way I wanted it. But I have to admit this is the longest chapter I've written yet. Anyway enjoy and please read and review I thrive on your comments.

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 17**

Jocelyn quietly unlocked the front door of her home and entered '_This is my home._' The thought made her smile widely. She had never thought to find the love that she had found in Will and had never thought to have found friends like Jack and Anamaria. During their sailing to and from Santo Domingo both women had become great friends and Anamaria was quickly becoming her best friend.

Jo walked upstairs and first went into Annabelle's room and on finding it empty she went to Gwen's room. What she saw made her smile widen. Gwen was asleep on the bed and Annabelle was asleep herself on the young woman's stomach. Jo felt bad for having to break up such a cute picture but they needed to get and meet Will, Jack, Anamaria, and Bootstrap at the tavern. Jo gently shook Gwen's shoulder while whispering, "Gwen, time to get up."

Gwen woke up when she felt someone shaking her shoulder gently. "Mmmm. Timeisit?" she questioned sleepily as she opened her eyes.

Jo smiled as she lifted the sleeping infant into her arms. "It's almost time for dinner. Now go wash your face."

Gwen sat up and walked over to the wash basin, "Yes, Mrs…"

Jo stopped her before she could go on. "Stop that. Call me Jo, Jocelyn or sis since Will considers you his sister okay. Mrs. Turner is too formal for those I consider family and friends." She said as she grabbed the converted diaper bag.

Jo waited as Gwen cleaned herself up but just as Gwen finished they heard a loud bang at the front door, followed by the sound of footsteps and loud voices. Jo grabbed Gwen and held her hand over the girl's mouth and whispered, "Shhhh." so she could listen.

"Find the lil' bitch. The map'll be wit' 'er as sure as I'm a pirate. But don't 'arm 'er in anyway, until we have the treasure then we can have some fun, got that?" he laughed. "Those orders came straight from Barbossa."

"Aye, I got it. But wha' 'bout the Turner brat and the Mrs.? Wha' can we do wit' them?"

Jocelyn shivered as she listened to the next comment out of the first intruder. "Do wit' 'em wha' ye will. They're of no consequence." She could practically hear the evil grin on the bastard's face as he spoke.

Jo looked at Gwen and mouthed "Be quiet" as she took her hand off the girl's mouth. "Come on we need to climb out the window."

Jo, carrying a still sleeping Annabelle, and Gwen quietly opened the window and climbed out and down the trellis. As they reached the ground Jo thanked Elizabeth silently for having the foresight to have the trellis installed. The woman and girl ran form the house and

finally made it to the tavern. Thankfully having no one at the house notice their leaving.

As they entered the tavern Will was the first to spot them and realized that there was some trouble at the house. Will quickly went to his wife and pulled her and his daughter into his arms for a moment before leading Jo, with Annabelle in her arms, and Gwen over to the table. Gwen sat next to Anamaria and Will sat Jocelyn on his lap as she held Annabelle. Once seated Jocelyn felt all her anger rush to the surface. "I want to kill the bastard who'd dare to lay a hand on anyone in my family!"

Will began to run his hand through her hair to calm her. "What happened sweet?" he asked, wondering what had set Jocelyn off.

Everyone at the table quieted to listen. Jocelyn took a deep breath and set the diaper bag down on the table and told what happened. "I walked in the house and woke Gwen up. As we were getting ready to leave two men broke into the house and started talking. They said they need Gwen to get the map and she wasn't to be harmed until after they got the treasure but to do with me and Annabelle as they wished. It made me sick and angry. I wanted to kick the ass of the leader. They said they worked for a man named Barbossa."

At the mention of that name Will, Jack, Anamaria, and Bill went white as a sheet. "What, what'd I say? What's so special about this 'Barbossa' anyway?"

Will sighed and ran his hand through his dark hair. "About twelve years ago my father sailed with Jack. When they were going for the lost treasure of Cortez on the Isla de Muerta Jack's first mate, Barbossa, told him that everything should be an equal share and that included the location. Well after they got the location Barbossa led a mutiny against Jack and they left him on an island that was used as a rum runner's cashe. Barbossa assumed control of the Black Pearl and they found the treasure. But there was a curse on the 882 pieces of Aztec gold that cursed anyone who had it to not be among the living or dead. When the moon shone down on them they were turned to skeletons…"

"What they did to Jack was no' righ' with the code. So I sent Will one of the medallions to keep us all cursed. Barbossa was no' 'happy wit' it and had me thrown overboard with a cannon strapped to me feet." Bill said with a sly grin as he broke into the conversation. "Though they fergot tha' they needed the last medallion AND me blood to rid themselves of the curse. And they didn't figure it out until they sunk me."

Will sipped his rum before going on. "I set sail after my mother died to try and find him but before I reached the Caribbean, Barbossa attacked the ship I was on. I was the only survivor and floated in the ocean on a piece of wood. I was found a few hours later by the daughter of the Governor of Port Royal."

"Elizabeth." Jocelyn whispered, knowing full well who had saved him.

Will smiled grimly, "Yes, Elizabeth Swann. When I was unconscious and on the deck of her ship she noticed the medallion you'd given me father and knew it to bear a pirate symbol and so she saved my life a second time that day by preventing me from being hung for being a pirate. To cut it short after we arrived in Port Royal I became the apprentice to the blacksmith in town and soon became the blacksmith and worked on all the orders as Mr. Brown was constantly drunk." Will took another drink of his rum before continuing.

"After I was taken on board, Elizabeth seeing the medallion around my neck before anyone else took it fearing they'd hang me for a pirate. Over the next ten years I was apprenticed as a blacksmith and became quite good with a sword." Will said with a wicked grin remembering the first fight he had had with Jack.

"Ten years after Elizabeth and I arrived in Port Royal Barbossa attacked and kidnapped Elizabeth and since she had the medallion and given them me last name as hers they thought she was father's only child. The next morning I broke Jack out of jail and we commandeered the Interceptor and sailed off to save Elizabeth." Will sighed a moment before sipping his drink again.

"I knew you 'ere still alive because the curse was lifted. Only you or I could've broken the curse." Bill said as Will took his drink. "I though' you were dead. I was no' able to find ye after I got free of tha' damned cannon. And all the letters I ha' sent were never returned nor replied to."

Will looked at his father, understanding and sympathy in his eyes. "It's understandable father. I thought the same thing about you." Will said, regret filling his voice. "After Barbossa blew up the Interceptor, Jack and Elizabeth thinking I was still on it. Barbossa was about to kill the crew, Jack and Elizabeth until I traded myself for their lives. Barbossa marooned Liz and Jack on the island that Jack had been marooned on ten years earlier. Liz got Jack to pass out drunk and then set a part of the island on fire to send a signal to the Navy. "

Will looked lovingly at Annabelle. "Elizabeth died six months ago giving birth to little Annabelle here."

Bootstrap looked at his little granddaughter and smiled sadly, he had hoped his son would never know what it is like to lose a wife. "She takes after her mother I'd wager. Now tell me how and when you met and married Jocelyn here?" he asked.

Just then Annabelle decided to make her presence known and started crying. Jocelyn opened the diaper bag and pulled out a bottle and ordered a glass of milk. She then looked at Will with a 'go-ahead-you-answer-the-question-look' as she took the glass and poured the milk in the bottle and began to feed Annabelle. Jack and Anamaria just started chuckling realizing how the story was going to sound.

"About a week and a half ago I was walking along the beach with Annabelle when I made a wish as the sun was rising…" Will went on and told about how he and Jocelyn met and fell in love over the course of a couple of months in 2004. "Jocelyn and I were married about a week ago in Santo Domingo."

Jack, Anamaria and Bill all looked at Jocelyn after she and Will told about their time in 2004. Jack and Anamaria knew she was from the future but did not fully believe it until they told the full story. Though it shouldn't have surprised them that something like this was possible, after all there was the curse on Cortez' treasure that caused the person cursed to be the living dead.

It was then that Jocelyn realized Gwen had been quiet the whole time and had not been introduced to Bill as of yet. After Will and Jo introduced Gwen to Bill, Jo leaned and whispered into Will's ear that they needed to find out about Martin James. And the treasure that he and Bill had hidden for over a decade. Will whispered back that they'd tell Bill what was going on tomorrow. For now they were just going to enjoy being together, finding a lost member of the 'family' and not worry about treasure.


	18. Apology from Author

Apology from Author:  
  
I am soooooooo sorry for not updating recently. I've had class and had to deal with Family issues as well. Not to mention the case of Writer's Block I've been having regarding this story. Any way's I'll update the next chapter as soon as I can. I'd love to know what my reader's think thus far so please don't be shy. Please read and review. If you get bored waiting for me to update click on the link to my profile page and check my favorite stories and authors.  
  
Immortalwizardpirateelf-fan 


	19. 18

**Reviewer Responses**

_ Maren L P- Thank you so much for finding that error. (I believe the problem is called mixing tenses. Or something like that.) I really need to get a beta reader. LOL. Usually I don't have a problem keeping in the same tense. But thanks again for catching my mistake. Here's the correction._

_ Libusgrace-blushingI just don't know what to say. I'm glad you're enjoying the story. And I can't help but agree with you on the ring and the dress. I wanted to find something that was old fashioned, to us, but very elegant and tasteful. Keep reading and reviewing._

_ Rachel Sparrow- LOL! I'm glad I got your attention. _

_ Maren L P- To answer your questions:_

> > _1. __A trellis is a lattice work usually used in gardening to support plants that 'climb' such as jasmine._
>> 
>> _2. __Barbossa__ 'is' dead, they never said anything about any family he may have had in the first movie did they? '**hint, hint**'_

_And don't worry I will continue this story until the end, unlike some fanfic writers. And my Writer's Block is gone now that I have gotten some inspiration. (Watch PotC again and finally saw Secret Window. Gotta love __Orlando__ and Johnny those two have such 'talent' blushes and chuckles I can not believe I just said that. Please ignore it for the time being. LOL)_

_ Libusgrace- Wow! You went and watched PotC again cause of my writing. blushing Thank you fro the compliment. I like seeing Will acting fatherly as well and I wanted to write something different. I am glad to have added another loyal reader. The more the merrier. _

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 18**

It was late when Will, Jocelyn, Annabelle and the rest walked back to the house. Earlier that night while Bill was at the bar getting drinks Jack, Anamaria, Jocelyn and Will decided to tell Bill about the map and why Gwendolyn was living with Will and Jocelyn. Jack and Anamaria headed up to the room they usually stayed in when visiting while Will went to put Annabelle down in her room and make sure that Gwendolyn went to her room. Jocelyn went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water from the pitcher.

Bill, despite the fact that he, Will, Jocelyn, Jack and Anamaria talked all night he still had not really gotten to know his daughter-in-law. She seemed to be a good woman who would treat his boy right, but he still needed to know more about her than the fact that she's 'from the future'. He followed Jocelyn into the kitchen a few moments after she walked in and touched her shoulder to get her attention. She grabbed his wrist quickly and flipped him over her shoulder she winced as he landed on the ground painfully.

Jocelyn pressed her hands to her mouth as she realized who she flipped over her shoulder. She held her hand out and helped Bill up. "I am soooo sorry Bootstrap. I wouldn't…" she started to say.

Bill helds up his hand in a 'it's all right' gesture. "Jocelyn, i's all righ'. I'd ha'e done the same thin' as you did had someone startled me. And please call me Da, after all we are family." He said smiling.

Jocelyn returned his smile and sat down in one of the chairs at the table and gestured for him to sit. "You wanted to learn more about me is that it?" Jocelyn asked, an amused expression on her face. Bill nodded and listened as Jocelyn told him about her life in the 20th and 21st centuries. Jocelyn being the practical one she is went upstairs and pulled the photo album out of her bag and brought it down to show Bill proof. As Bill looked at the pictures Jocelyn explained what was going on in the pictures.

An hour later Bill started felt tired and Jocelyn showed him where he could sleep. "Night Da. Sleep well." Jocelyn said as she left him in a guest room. Jocelyn went to check on Annabelle and Gwendolyn after making sure that her father-in-law was settled. She checked on Gwen first and found her fast asleep. She then checked on Annabelle in the next room. She opened the door and saw Will asleep in the rocking chair cradling a sleeping Annabelle. She stood there, for how long she didn't know, a small gentle smile on her face just watching them sleep peacefully just marveling how lucky she was that she had found her 'Mr. Right'.

Will felt someone looking at him as he slept. He slowly opened his eyes and saw his wife looking at him and Annabelle with a smile on her face. He smiled back and whispered a sleepy "Hi sweetheart."

Jocelyn walked over and Will handed the sleeping babe over to her and Jocelyn gently put Annabelle in her crib and placed a light blanket over Annabelle. Annabelle began to stir awake. Jocelyn began to sing a soft lullaby to calm Annabelle.

___Lay down, __Your sweet and weary head  
Night is falling. __You've come to journey's end._

___Sleep now, a__nd dream of the ones who came before  
They are calling, f__rom across the distant shore  
  
__Why do you weep?  
What are these tears upon your face?  
Soon you will see  
All of your fears will pass away  
Safe in my arms  
You're only sleeping  
  
What can you see  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come to carry you home_

_And all will turn  
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
All souls pass  
  
Hope fades  
Into the world of night  
Through shadows falling  
Out of memory and time  
Don't say: «We have come now to the end»  
White shores are calling  
You and I will meet again  
  
And you'll be here in my arms  
Just sleeping  
  
What can you see  
On the horizon?  
Why do the white gulls call?  
Across the sea  
A pale moon rises  
The ships have come to carry you home  
  
And all will turn   
To silver glass  
A light on the water  
Grey ships pass   
Into the West**[1]**_

As she stood there singing Will walked up behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. They stood there for a few minutes watching Annabelle sleeping and just enjoyed the simple closeness. "Let's go to bed." He whispered huskily into her ear before kissing her neck, after ten minutes had past.

Jocelyn nodded and Will led her out of Annabelle's room and into their own room across the hall.

* * *

[1] Annie Lennox. (2003). Into the West. The Lord of the Rings: Return of the King Soundtrack. [CD]. New York. Warner Bros.


	20. 19

**Reviewer Responses**

_Nychick8990- Thank you for the review.__ I'm glad a fellow writer that I have written reviews for is enjoying my writing. _

_ Maren L P, Libusgrace, and Rachel Sparrow- Thanks again for your reviews. They are always welcome and thanks for any corrections you caught that I need to make and was unable to catch._

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER 19**

Warning! Lemon Ahead

Will opened the door and swept Jocelyn into his arms kissing her passionately. He reluctantly broke the kiss for the need of air and Jocelyn went to light a couple of candles. The soft golden glow of the candles made her look almost luminescent. He pulled her against him and ravished her mouth; she kissed him back with the same fervor and ran her hands up his shirt, her hands feeling the smooth skin of his back.

She raised his shirt up and over his head and allowed her eyes feasted on his beautifully formed chest and arms. He was definitely slender, but she could see the power in his arms and chest. He stepped back and smiled, "Your turn." Jocelyn was about to undo the laces when he stopped her, "Let me help you." His arms reached around behind her and began to undo the laces. As his fingers moved deftly down her back, he felt her bare skin and groaned. "Gods, woman do you know what you do to me." He growled as the dress slid down and off her body.

Jocelyn looked at Will in all his naked glory then looked into his eyes and smiled wickedly. "Obviously the same as you do to me, lover." His eyes followed her movements as she stepped closer to him, her arms reaching up to pull him down to kiss her, he leaned down and ravished her mouth, his tongue danced with hers, his hand reached around and pulled her even closer. She grinned at him, then pushed him down on the bed and climbed on the bed after him, and began to kiss him passionately. She plundered his mouth, sucking his bottom lip into her hot mouth. He moaned as she teased him with fleeting kisses, when he finally had enough, he grabbed her head and pulled her down into a deeper kiss. He then flipped her onto her back in one deft movement.

She gasped loudly as he began to move his mouth down the side of her face, leaving the imprints of his lips. His trail went down to her neck, he sucked slightly leaving a small mark, but not large enough to cause a bruise. She squirmed under is assault. Will's hand ran down the curve of her waist and back up to her breast, she gasped in pleasure as his mouth captured her nipple. His heated mouth and tongue teased it, and then he moved the other. Her breasts were extremely sensitive and just him paying so much attention to them almost made her come, but she wanted more. "What do you want? Tell me." Will asked as he gazed into her eyes. "Please…I want more." She moaned softly into the darkened room. Her back arching again as he sucked and licked her breasts. "As you wish my love." Will whispered against her breast.

She ran her hands through his dark hair and pulled him up to her mouth for another burning kiss. He pulled away and then began to kiss his way down her body. His mouth moved down to her belly, laying kisses as he moved farther down, finally he reached the top of her femininity. He pulled her legs up onto his shoulders and ran his hot, soft tongue down the middle of her crevice. She let out a loud moan, and wrapped her legs more securely around his head. His tongue dipped into her tight opening then up to the tight nubbin of her clit.

She moaned incoherently as her orgasm came rushing upon her. He slowed his movements down to soft flicks of his tongue, then stopped leaving her at the brink. His own breathing was heavy, and he wanted nothing more then to plunge right into her. He gripped her legs and threw them over his shoulders again; then plunged into her. She moaned as she felt him against her womb and cried out his name as he began to move.

Will moved slowly at first, then sped up a little, then slowed again. Jocelyn gripped the sheets as he pounded into her; he let out a groan as he felt his own impending climax coming upon him. He managed to slow down, he wanted her to come again, and he could feel her muscles tighten around him as her second climax began, he finally allowed himself to pound into her as he raced towards a blinding release. She let out another silent scream of pleasure and shuddered as her body exploded again. He thrust into her a couple more times, then fell on top of her completely spent, his head resting on her breasts.

After their heart rates and breathing returned Will slid himself gently out of her and moved to her right. He then pulled her into his arm and Jocelyn sighed in contentment as she pressed up against him and laid her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and just basked in the feeling of the moment. She could feel Will's smile as his muscle's shifted. "What are you smiling about?" she asked playfully, a smile playing on her lips as well, as she ran her hands up and down his arms.

Will chuckled quietly and pulled her closer to him. "I just can't believe how happy I am at this moment. I never thought I'd be happy again and then you came into our lives, Annabelle's and mine, bringing your joyful soul. Right now everything's perfect. My father is alive and well, I have you my wife, my beautiful baby girl, and the best friends I could ever hope for." Will smiled and turned his head and looked at her, "I love you so much Jocelyn. You have brought a light into my life I never thought I'd have again after Elizabeth died. I don't ever want to lose you." He said, the look on his face and in his eyes showing just how much love he felt for her.

Jocelyn smiled and brought her hand gently to his cheek. "Will, I love you too. And the only way you'd lose me is if I died." She said raising her head to kiss him. Once the kiss was broken Jocelyn laid back down in Will's arms and both fell into a blissful sleep.

Lemon finished

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning crying could be heard through out the house, walking everyone up. Both Will and Jocelyn sat up ready to go and take care of Annabelle. "I'll go take care of Annabelle this time, you did it last night Will, lay back down and try to get back to sleep." Jocelyn told Will as she got out of bed and put on a simple work dress. Will nodded sleepily and laid back down on the bed as Jocelyn went to check on Annabelle.

Jocelyn slipped across the hall quietly and entered Annabelle's room. Annabelle was still crying but not as loudly as before. Jocelyn walked over to the crib and picked Annabelle up. After checking Annabelle's diaper and checking for diaper rash the only thing left Jocelyn could think of was that Annabelle was hungry.

Jocelyn picked Annabelle up, made her way to the kitchen and went to the 'diaper bag' and pulled an empty bottle out. She went to the back door and found a gallon jug of milk waiting and brought it inside and filled the bottle. She took Annabelle into the parlor and opened the curtains to the sight of the sun rising over the Eastern horizon. Then sat down, her curled underneath her, on the love seat in the parlor and began to feed Annabelle as they watched the sunrise.

A few minutes later Jocelyn noticed that Annabelle had finished her bottle so she took the bottle out of Annabelle's mouth and went back into the kitchen and began to make breakfast for everyone. As she was cooking there was a knock at the door. Jocelyn wiped her hands on the towel and removed the eggs and bacon from the heat to prevent them from burning.

A few moments later she was at the front door with Annabelle resting on one hip and opened it to the sight of a person she had never met before. "How can I help you sir?" she asked politely as she looked at the man. He was in his late thirties with brown hair. She realized he had the presence of a military officer immediately.

The man swallowed a lump in his throat as he looked at her. "I'm terribly sorry to disturb you madam, I am looking for Will and Elizabeth Turner, are they home." He asked.

"I am sorry to inform you sir, but Elizabeth has been dead for six months." Jocelyn informed him. She did not want to be the one to tell him but he needed to know. "May I tell him who's here?" Jocelyn asked.

The man nodded and looked somewhat heartbroken. "Tell him that Commodore James Norrington is here with an urgent message from Governor Swann." He said his voice tinged with sadness and regret.

Jocelyn nodded and was about to head upstairs when she realized who this was. "Commodore, would you please wait in the parlor." He nodded and walked in shutting the door and headed into the parlor. "And Commodore, I'll not be having anyone arrested under my roof. If you do you will be facing my blade." She said, her gaze so intense that the Commodore could only nod in agreement.

Jocelyn went upstairs and walked into her and Will's room. She placed a hand on Will's shoulder and shook him. "Will! Will! Wake up."

Will's eyes shot open. "What,!?" he then looked at Jocelyn sleepily. "What is it sweet?"

Jocelyn sighed as she picked up Will's pants and shirt from the previous day, "Will, a Commodore Norrington is here to speak with you. He said it was a message from Governor Swann." She then noticed the look of apprehension on his face. "Will he's not here to arrest anyone. And I told him if he did he'd face my blade. Now come and get your pants and shirt on." She said handing him his clothes from the day before.

Will hurriedly got dressed and followed Jocelyn downstairs. They found the Commodore downstairs in the parlor just as Jocelyn said they would. Will looked at the Commodore warily. "Commodore, what brings you to Tortuga?" Will asked as he and Norrington shook hands.

They took their seats and Norrington began. "Well Mister Turner, Governor Swann asked me to come. May I be frank?" Will and Jocelyn nodded. "Governor Swann is dying. A couple of days ago he called into his home and asked me to locate you and his daughter and ask you both to come back to Port Royal. He wants to patch things up between the three of you before he passes. But as this lady has informed me, Elizabeth has passed away."

Will nodded. "Elizabeth died giving birth to Annabelle." He said as he picked Annabelle up out of Jocelyn's lap. Then realizing that Jo and Norrington had not been formerly introduced began the formal introductions. "Commodore, this is my wife Jocelyn Turner nee Thompson. Jocelyn, Commodore Norrington."

Jocelyn inclined her head in acknowledgement. "Pleasure Commodore. It's too bad we had to meet on such a sad occasion."

"Indeed, Mrs. Turner, and how long have you and Mr. Turner been married?" he asked, slightly annoyed that Will would marry so soon after Elizabeth's death, but then again he did have a baby to raise.

Jocelyn raised an eyebrow, "We have only been married for about five days now," she said. "Not that it's any of your business."

Norrington had the manners to look ashamed after Jocelyn spoke and apologized. The three of them talked for a few moments longer before Norrington left. It seemed as if Elizabeth's father truly did want to reconcile before he passed on. After Norrington left Will followed Jocelyn and Annabelle into the kitchen giving them, Will and Jocelyn, time to talk about this new development and how it was going to affect their search for Bootstrap's and Gwen's treasure.


	21. 20

**Reviewer Responses**

_Rachel Sparrow- Muchas Gracias for the encouragement. I am glad you're still enjoying the story._

_Nychick8990- No prob for the mention. I have always thought it good to acknowledge my reviewers. Thanks for the compliment. _

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 20**

Jocelyn flipped the bacon so it wouldn't burn and turned to Will. She was wondering what they needed to do. She knew Will should see Governor Swann and at least patch things up before the man died and he should at least meet his granddaughter and learn that there is at least something left of him and his daughter in this world. Jocelyn turned and looked at Will who was sitting silently tickling Annabelle's stomach. "Will?"

Will looked up and looked at Jocelyn. "Yes sweet?"

Jocelyn swallowed the lump in her throat. "I think it would be a good idea if you were to visit Elizabeth's father and at least let him meet Annabelle. It's the least we can do for before he passes on."

Will thought about what Jocelyn said and knew she was right. "We should, Governor Swann deserves to at least meet his granddaughter at least. Besides the map Gwen had said the treasure was buried somewhere along the coast of Florida. So we would be able to stop in Port Royal on the way." He said this last thought out loud.

Jocelyn was about to ask when they'd leave but was interrupted by someone walking down the steps. Will and Jocelyn looked to the doorway to find Bill standing there. "Morning Da. How'd you sleep?" Will asked with a slight smile.

Bill grinned as he walked over and picked Annabelle up. "'ad the best sleep last night than I've 'ad over the last twelve years." Bill said as he sat down holding Annabelle in his lap, then looked at both Will and Jocelyn and realized they were worrying about something. "Wha's goin' on? You both look like someone up an' died."

Jocelyn couldn't help it and giggled a little at the faux paux but quickly sobered up. "Bill, about twenty minutes ago a Commodore Norrington dropped by to speak with Will and Elizabeth. But he did not know that Elizabeth had died. He had come to tell them that Elizabeth's father, Governor Swann of Port Royal, Jamaica, was dying and wanted to try and mend things between Elizabeth, Will and himself before he passes on," She told him as she placed the plates of bacon and eggs on the table before turning and looking at Bill. "Here's your breakfast."

"Breakfast looks and smells great sweetheart." Will said as he placed the food on his plate. Then he looked up after realizing something. "Someone's going to have to wake Jack up."

Jocelyn grinned evilly, "I'll do it. I've been itching for some payback since Jack woke us up early the day after the wedding sweetheart." Jocelyn said hugging Will from behind, placing her chin on his shoulder. "Either of you have an idea as to how I should wake him up?"

Bill and Will looked at each other and then to Jocelyn grinning like kids in a candy store. _'Uh oh. Well as the saying goes, payback's a bitch_.' Jocelyn thought laughing. Both Turner men answered in unison, "Threaten his rum."

"I should have known." Jocelyn laughed as she stood up and headed for the doorway. "Well, wish me luck."

Will and Bill just grinned as Jocelyn left the kitchen. She headed upstairs and ran into Anamaria, who was just heading down. Jocelyn raised an eyebrow and pointed to the door. Anamaria threw her a questioning glance before realizing what Jocelyn was up too. She grinned wickedly and nodded before heading down to grab some breakfast. Jocelyn quietly opened the door and stuck her head in the door and yelled, "Jack! There's no rum!"


	22. 21

**Reviewer Reponses**

_ Maren L P- Welcome back. Hope you enjoyed my side of the world. LOL. Glad you liked the previous chapters. We're getting closer to the end crosses fingers. _

_ Nychick8990- LOL! I'm sure Jack would agree with your comment. Glad you liked that chapter. Hope this tides everyone over._

_ Rachel Sparrow- shakes head Rachel, Rachel, Rachel… You should know better than to assume I won't leave you hanging like that. LOL. Don't worry I'll try not to do that very often. _

**_

* * *

_**

**_Previously:_**

_ Will and Bill just grinned as Jocelyn left the kitchen. She headed upstairs and ran into Anamaria, who was just heading down. Jocelyn raised an eyebrow and pointed to the door. Anamaria threw her a questioning glance before realizing what Jocelyn was up too. She grinned wickedly and nodded before heading down to grab some breakfast. Jocelyn quietly opened the door and stuck her head in the door and yelled, "Jack! There's no rum!"_

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 21**

Jack woke up panicking and crying, "Where's the rum?!" as he began searching the room. Jocelyn couldn't help but start laughing at his antics as he searched the dressers, armoire, and under the bed. When Jack heard Jocelyn laughing her ass off in the doorway he turned on her and glared. "Oi! Is this anyway to treat your guests and friends, Mrs. Turner?" Jack asked angrily as he glared at her.

Jocelyn just laughed. "It is _Captain _Sparrow, if that guest had the nerve to disturb their friends, the morning after their wedding, at eight o'clock in the morning. And I know I've told you to call me Jo, or Jocelyn if you must." She said sweetly. "No get up, breakfast is ready and you, Will, Anna-Maria and I need to talk with Bill about the map."

"All right, all right." Jack grumbled. "I will be down in a few minutes."

Jocelyn grinned and headed out of the room, shutting the door behind her. As she entered the hall she saw Gwen exit her room. "Morning Gwen." She greeted the girl with a smile. "How'd you sleep?"

Gwen shrugged. "Pretty well. But I couldn't stop thinking about what happened yesterday. Why do those guys want me?" she asked, curiosity and fear in her voice and eyes.

Jocelyn sighed, she knew it was going to come up sooner or later and she had preferred later but this still needed to be done. Jocelyn placed a hand on the girls' shoulder and led her back into her room and sat her down on the bed kneeling in front of her. "Gwen what I'm about to tell you must be kept very quiet, you can't tell anyone or talk to anyone about this except for Jack, Will, Anamaria or me all right?" The younger girl nodded that she understood and Jocelyn began telling her what she knew about the history that Will, Jack, Anamaria, and Bill had with another Barbossa.

"About thirteen years ago Jack was the original Captain of the Black Pearl…" she began.

Jo went on to tell Gwen that Bill and Gwen's father had been friends and had amassed a small fortune, which they hid on mainland Florida, which explained the map. She then explained that somehow Barbossa's younger brother found out about the map and its connection to Jack and Will. "So now that he knows you're with us he will try and get his revenge on Jack for killing his brother." Jocelyn finished.

Gwen looked at Jocelyn, fear clearly written all over her face. "Th-that's why those men were after me last night?" she asked to confirm for herself what Jocelyn had just told her.

Jo nodded and rose from her seat. "Come on Gwen, let's go eat before the men and Anamaria eat all the food."

Gwen just sat on her bed wondering why this had to happen to her, she never asked for it and she didn't feel she deserved it. Neither did her friends. Jocelyn turned around at the door realizing that Gwen was not following her. She walked back to the bed and knelt in front of the girl. "Gwen, don't worry, everything is going to be fine. You know that Will, Jack, Anamaria and myself would never let anyone try and harm you. We decided to help you even before we found out about the map. Now let's go get some food in our stomachs all right sweetie," she said wiping a tear from the younger girls eye.

Gwen nodded and followed Jocelyn downstairs and into the kitchen. As they walked in Will grinned and said, "Good morning sleepy head. How'd you sleep?"

Gwen smiled sadly, "Better than I have in a long time Will."

"That's good," he said as he got up and out of his seat. "Breakfast was delicious sweet," he whispered in Jocelyn's ear as she went to her seat. "When you two are eating the rest of us will be in the parlor."

Jocelyn nodded and sat down before beginning to fill her plate with the eggs, bacon and toast she had cooked. Gwen followed her example and began to eat herself. After eating breakfast Jocelyn and Gwen joined the others in the parlor. Jocelyn walked over to where Will sat with Annabelle in his lap and sat on the arm of the chair he was sitting in, while Gwen joined Jack and Anamaria on the couch. Bill was sitting in a chair across from Will, Jo, and Annabelle. As Bill sat there he wondered what was going on and what they needed to talk about. He was about to ask when Jo started explaining what was going on.


	23. 22

**Reviewer Responses **

_Aewnaur- Thank you for the compliment and for reviewing. I hope you enjoyed the rest of the fic. _

_Csusgrl/Csustangrl- Thank you for taking my suggestion and reading my fic, I value everyone's opinion. _

_Insane-elf-girl13- My fic is the only Will/OFC fic you've ever really enjoyed reading? Wow! blushing from the enormous compliment Thank you. I am glad I was able to take Jocelyn and give her a real personality. And thank you for reading my other fic as well. _

_Maren L P- Thank you for reading and reviewing my fic Maren. Just the fact that I know there are people reading and enjoying my fic (because they review and tell me so) encourages me. And don't worry I still have some chapters left in me. LOL. _

_Nychick8990- Glad you're enjoying this fic. _

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I want to apologize for not having up dated in sooooo long. I got side tracked by writing 'The Maiden of the Valar' and Another fic called 'Starting Over', which can be found on the Man in the Mirror website, my author name is jw.

**

* * *

****CHAPTER 22  
**  
Nine Days Later…

The people of Port Royal watched as the known pirate ship, The Black Pearl, sailed into their harbor. Some people said that it had come back for a raid, while others said that the Governor's daughter, who had run off and married the town's blacksmith apprentice, was returning to see her father. As they watched a smaller boat was launched off the side of the ship and was being rowed towards them. Inside the boat they could see the people they recognized as Will Turner, and Jack Sparrow. With them was a woman they did not recognized, a young girl and a baby.

Lieutenant Gillette met them on the dock. After everyone was on the dock and paid the 1 shilling docking fee he led them to the mansion. As they made to walk up to the Governor's he turned towards Will curiosity burning his brain as to who the babe, child, and woman were. "Mr. Turner, under different circumstances I would say it is a pleasure to see you again. But as the situation is dire I must say that it is not my sentiment," he said, "Now I know you and Captain Sparrow, but I was expecting to see Miss Swann. So, who are these lovely ladies?"

Will looked at Gillette sharply as he pulled Jocelyn and Annabelle close. "Lt. Gillette has  
Commodore Norrington not told you what happened?"

Gillette shook his head. "No, he has not shared with me all the news be brought in a couple days ago. Why?"

Will sighed, "Lt. when Elizabeth and I left Port Royal over a year ago we were married," Will paused in this story and Jocelyn squeezed his hand to give him strength. "When Elizabeth gave birth to Annabelle," he gestured towards the infant in Jocelyn's arms, "she did not survive the delivery. It wasn't until I met Jocelyn that I knew I'd be able to be happy again."

Lt. Gillette looked shocked and placed a hand on Will's shoulder. "I am sorry for your loss Will."

"Thank you. But that is in the past. Lt. Gillette, I'd like you to meet my wife Jocelyn Turner, my daughter Annabelle and our charge Gwendolyn James," Will said introducing Jo, and Gwen.

Lt. Gillette bowed slightly, "It is a pleasure Mrs. Turner, Miss James."

Jo forced a smile, and thought 'Who shoved a stick up his ass?' as they were introduced. "A pleasure Lt. Now would it be possible for you to lead us up to the Governor's mansion?" she asked politely.

Gillette nodded and led the way. As they walked, Will placed a protective and possessive arm around Jocelyn's waist as they walked through town and Gwendolyn walked at Jocelyn's side. It wasn't long before the little group was up at the mansion.

Gillette turned and looked at the little family, "This is where I leave you. Good luck Turner and have a nice day ma'am and Miss."

With that Gillette left them at the doorstep of the mansion and headed back to the fort. Will knocked on the door and waited for the butler to come to the door. As they waited Jocelyn placed a  
reassuring hand on Will's arm.

"Yes," the butler asked as he opened the door, "what may we do for you?"

Will swallowed the lump in his throat and answered. "Please tell Governor Swann that Will Turner, Mrs. Turner and their family have come to see him as requested."

"Very well," said the butler as he brought them into the foyer and then went to announce their presence to the Governor.

A few minutes later, the butler returned and gestured for them to follow him upstairs. As they walked, Will and Jocelyn both wondered how bad the Governor's health had deteriorated. They soon got their answer as they were ushered into the master bedroom.

As Will looked at the man he wondered where the man he once knew had gone to. Getting over his fear he took Annabelle into his arms and walked over to the Governor.

"Governor Swann, it is a pleasure to see you again," Will said, "Though I am sorry it was to bring you both good and bad news."

Governor Swann nodded. "It is good to see you my boy," he said looking at Jocelyn and Gwendolyn, "Where is Elizabeth?"

Will took a deep breath and began to tell Governor Swann the entire story. He told the Governor how after he and Elizabeth ran from Port Royal they sailed to Tortuga where they met up with Jack who had lent them his home until they were able to build their own. Will and Elizabeth were married and 3 months after they married found out she was with child. But unfortunately she died shortly after delivery. "I would like to introduce you too your granddaughter, Annabelle Turner," Will told him as he sat Annabelle on the bed near her grandfather.

Governor Swann looked at the tiny child and smiled sadly, "At least she was happy during her last few years," the Governor said, "How old is she?"

Will smiled, happy to be talking about something that did not bring up so much pain. "She's 7 months now Governor. And very curious," Will said laughing. "As a matter of fact it was just the other day she started crawling all over the house and began to pick things up and look them over lie she was trying to  
figure out their use."

The Governor smiled as well, "Elizabeth was like that as a child as well," it was then the Governor noticed Jocelyn and Gwendolyn, "Who are these ladies Mr. Turner?"

At this Will looked at Jocelyn who nodded in agreement on telling him the truth. He then looked back at the Governor.

"Well Governor it all began a couple weeks ago…" he began and told the whole tale about how Will and Annabelle met Jocelyn. "we returned a few weeks ago and once we returned Jocelyn and I were married in Santo Domingo. That was where we ran into Gwendolyn James, her father was a friend of mine and of my father's. As her father has died and she has no living relatives Jocelyn and I took her in as our own daughter…" Will continued telling the Governor about how he, Jocelyn, Jack, Anamaria and Gwendolyn found out that Will's father was alive and then about the pirates after Gwendolyn.

The governor shocked by these events was none the less happy that his son in law had found a woman who loved him and his daughter. He also felt saddened for Gwendolyn's loss. As he watched Jocelyn walked over and picked up the sleeping Annabelle who had fallen asleep on her grandfather's bed.

It was then Jocelyn caught the look in his eye, as if he were  
accusing her of taking advantage of Will and Annabelle 6 months after Will's first wife, the mother of Will's first child, and his daughter; died in childbirth.

"Governor Swann," Jocelyn began, her voice strong and steady, as she rocked Annabelle back and forth, "I have not, nor have I ever considered money as a factor in my relationships. I love Annabelle as my own daughter sir and I would do anything to ensure her happiness," she told him, giving him a stern hard look in return, "Will is the only man who I had ever given any thought of marrying. And it's not because of his money or status but because of who he is and the way he has treated me, his daughter, Gwendolyn, and his friends. With all due respect Governor, I know you were against Elizabeth marrying Will, but you should be glad your daughter was married to a man she loved and who loved her back, because loveless marriages seldom come to anything good. And who is to say that the outcome of Elizabeth marrying Norrington would have been any different. So I suggest you judge not lest ye be judge Governor."

Will and Governor Swann looked at her stunned at her speech.  
Will knew that the governor did not want he and Elizabeth married but that he would actually force her into marriage with Norrington. Governor Swann was taken aback, this young woman, who was the same age as Will and Elizabeth, had effectively left him speechless.

Ever since Elizabeth had run away with Will he had realized his error in not allowing her to live her own life and forcing her into something she did not want. This young woman also proved how much she loved his son-in-law and his granddaughter by defending them.

Governor Swann looked at Will's second wife and sighed, "I apologize Mrs. Turn…"

Jocelyn stopped him by placing a hand on his arm, "Please, call me Jocelyn Governor," she said a slight smile on her face.

Weatherby Swann, was surprised by her request but acquiesced anyway. "Of course, Jocelyn, I want to apologize for my assumptions it is just…it may not seem like it but I wanted only the best for my daughter and now my granddaughter as well…"

Jocelyn smiled, "I completely understand Governor, Will and I will make sure she gets everything she needs and then some," she said laughter in her voice.

Will stood back, and watched the interaction between his wife and his father-in-law and held a smile on his face. 'I don't know how she's doing it but she is wearing him down,' he thought. Jocelyn and Governor Swann talked for a couple hours before Will looked outside and noticed how late it was and felt it time to interrupt the conversation.

"Excuse me, Jocelyn, it's getting pretty late, and we need to get back to the Pearl," Will said as he strode forward.

Jocelyn turned and looked at Will, and nodded before she turned back to Governor Swann. She rose from her seat and placed a daughterly kiss on his forehead. "Good-bye for now Governor, I hope we will be able to bring Annabelle by to see you again sometime," she said as they left.

The Governor smiled sadly, "I pray for that as well m'dear. Take good care of them," he called out as they exited the room.

The walk back to the Pearl was a quiet and long one. Once they reached their cabins they put Annabelle to sleep in her cradle and told Gwendolyn she should get some sleep as well, but that if she did stay up to stay aboard ship and on the top deck in sight of Gibbs, Annamaria, Bill, or Jack.

Laying in bed Jocelyn curled up next to Will and laid her head on his shoulder as she thought about the day's events. She didn't realize Will was awake when she sighed.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Will asked as his hand ran up and down her back gently.

"I don't think Governor Swann is going to make it past this week Will," she told him as they lay in the dark, "He's really off bad with his heart problems."

Will nodded. "You might be right but unfortunately there is little that anyone can do right now," he reminded her.

Jocelyn nodded silently. Will could feel her silent tears fall from her eyes onto his bare chest. Knowing there was nothing he could say to ease her mind he just wrapped his arms around her and let her cry.

Jocelyn couldn't help but smile inwardly at the touching gesture Will made, he may not have known what to say but by just being there and letting her cry he did more than was necessary. She wondered why she should be showing compassion for a man who disowned his only child and a daughter at that because she ran away to marry her childhood sweetheart. But her conscience reminded her it was for Annabelle, 'Belle' would never truly know her grandfather.

After straightening this out in her mind Jocelyn fell asleep with her head on Will's shoulder thinking about their next adventure to locate the treasure belonging to Will and to Gwendolyn.

(To Be Continued in the sequal: When You Wish 2… Dreams Come True)

Nine Days Later…The people of Port Royal watched as the known pirate ship, The Black Pearl, sailed into their harbor. Some people said that it had come back for a raid, while others said that the Governor's daughter, who had run off and married the town's blacksmith apprentice, was returning to see her father. As they watched a smaller boat was launched off the side of the ship and was being rowed towards them. Inside the boat they could see the people they recognized as Will Turner, and Jack Sparrow. With them was a woman they did not recognized, a young girl and a baby. Lieutenant Gillette met them on the dock. After everyone was on the dock and paid the 1 shilling docking fee he led them to the mansion. As they made to walk up to the Governor's he turned towards Will curiosity burning his brain as to who the babe, child, and woman were. "Mr. Turner, under different circumstances I would say it is a pleasure to see you again. But as the situation is dire I must say that it is not my sentiment," he said, "Now I know you and Captain Sparrow, but I was expecting to see Miss Swann. So, who are these lovely ladies?"Will looked at Gillette sharply as he pulled Jocelyn and Annabelle close. "Lt. Gillette has Commodore Norrington not told you what happened?"Gillette shook his head. "No, he has not shared with me all the news be brought in a couple days ago. Why?"Will sighed, "Lt. when Elizabeth and I left Port Royal over a year ago we were married," Will paused in this story and Jocelyn squeezed his hand to give him strength. "When Elizabeth gave birth to Annabelle," he gestured towards the infant in Jocelyn's arms, "she did not survive the delivery. It wasn't until I met Jocelyn that I knew I'd be able to be happy again."Lt. Gillette looked shocked and placed a hand on Will's shoulder. "I am sorry for your loss Will.""Thank you. But that is in the past. Lt. Gillette, I'd like you to meet my wife Jocelyn Turner, my daughter Annabelle and our charge Gwendolyn James," Will said introducing Jo, and Gwen.Lt. Gillette bowed slightly, "It is a pleasure Mrs. Turner, Miss James."Jo forced a smile, and thought 'Who shoved a stick up his ass?' as they were introduced. "A pleasure Lt. Now would it be possible for you to lead us up to the Governor's mansion?" she asked politely.Gillette nodded and led the way. As they walked, Will placed a protective and possessive arm around Jocelyn's waist as they walked through town and Gwendolyn walked at Jocelyn's side. It wasn't long before the little group was up at the mansion.Gillette turned and looked at the little family, "This is where I leave you. Good luck Turner and have a nice day ma'am and Miss."With that Gillette left them at the doorstep of the mansion and headed back to the fort. Will knocked on the door and waited for the butler to come to the door. As they waited Jocelyn placed a reassuring hand on Will's arm."Yes," the butler asked as he opened the door, "what may we do for you?"Will swallowed the lump in his throat and answered. "Please tell Governor Swann that Will Turner, Mrs. Turner and their family have come to see him as requested.""Very well," said the butler as he brought them into the foyer and then went to announce their presence to the Governor.A few minutes later, the butler returned and gestured for them to follow him upstairs. As they walked, Will and Jocelyn both wondered how bad the Governor's health had deteriorated. They soon got their answer as they were ushered into the master bedroom. As Will looked at the man he wondered where the man he once knew had gone to. Getting over his fear he took Annabelle into his arms and walked over to the Governor. "Governor Swann, it is a pleasure to see you again," Will said, "Though I am sorry it was to bring you both good and bad news."Governor Swann nodded. "It is good to see you my boy," he said looking at Jocelyn and Gwendolyn, "Where is Elizabeth?"Will took a deep breath and began to tell Governor Swann the entire story. He told the Governor how after he and Elizabeth ran from Port Royal they sailed to Tortuga where they met up with Jack who had lent them his home until they were able to build their own. Will and Elizabeth were married and 3 months after they married found out she was with child. But unfortunately she died shortly after delivery. "I would like to introduce you too your granddaughter, Annabelle Turner," Will told him as he sat Annabelle on the bed near her grandfather.Governor Swann looked at the tiny child and smiled sadly, "At least she was happy during her last few years," the Governor said, "How old is she?"Will smiled, happy to be talking about something that did not bring up so much pain. "She's 7 months now Governor. And very curious," Will said laughing. "As a matter of fact it was just the other day she started crawling all over the house and began to pick things up and look them over lie she was trying to figure out their use."The Governor smiled as well, "Elizabeth was like that as a child as well," it was then the Governor noticed Jocelyn and Gwendolyn, "Who are these ladies Mr. Turner?"At this Will looked at Jocelyn who nodded in agreement on telling him the truth. He then looked back at the Governor."Well Governor it all began a couple weeks ago…" he began and told the whole tale about how Will and Annabelle met Jocelyn. "we returned a few weeks ago and once we returned Jocelyn and I were married in Santo Domingo. That was where we ran into Gwendolyn James, her father was a friend of mine and of my father's. As her father has died and she has no living relatives Jocelyn and I took her in as our own daughter…" Will continued telling the Governor about how he, Jocelyn, Jack, Anamaria and Gwendolyn found out that Will's father was alive and then about the pirates after Gwendolyn.The governor shocked by these events was none the less happy that his son in law had found a woman who loved him and his daughter. He also felt saddened for Gwendolyn's loss. As he watched Jocelyn walked over and picked up the sleeping Annabelle who had fallen asleep on her grandfather's bed. It was then Jocelyn caught the look in his eye, as if he were accusing her of taking advantage of Will and Annabelle 6 months after Will's first wife, the mother of Will's first child, and his daughter; died in childbirth."Governor Swann," Jocelyn began, her voice strong and steady, as she rocked Annabelle back and forth, "I have not, nor have I ever considered money as a factor in my relationships. I love Annabelle as my own daughter sir and I would do anything to ensure her happiness," she told him, giving him a stern hard look in return, "Will is the only man who I had ever given any thought of marrying. And it's not because of his money or status but because of who he is and the way he has treated me, his daughter, Gwendolyn, and his friends. With all due respect Governor, I know you were against Elizabeth marrying Will, but you should be glad your daughter was married to a man she loved and who loved her back, because loveless marriages seldom come to anything good. And who is to say that the outcome of Elizabeth marrying Norrington would have been any different. So I suggest you judge not lest ye be judge Governor."Will and Governor Swann looked at her stunned at her speech. Will knew that the governor did not want he and Elizabeth married but that he would actually force her into marriage with Norrington. Governor Swann was taken aback, this young woman, who was the same age as Will and Elizabeth, had effectively left him speechless. Ever since Elizabeth had run away with Will he had realized his error in not allowing her to live her own life and forcing her into something she did not want. This young woman also proved how much she loved his son-in-law and his granddaughter by defending them.Governor Swann looked at Will's second wife and sighed, "I apologize Mrs. Turn…"Jocelyn stopped him by placing a hand on his arm, "Please, call me Jocelyn Governor," she said a slight smile on her face.Weatherby Swann, was surprised by her request but acquiesced anyway. "Of course, Jocelyn, I want to apologize for my assumptions it is just…it may not seem like it but I wanted only the best for my daughter and now my granddaughter as well…"Jocelyn smiled, "I completely understand Governor, Will and I will make sure she gets everything she needs and then some," she said laughter in her voice.Will stood back, and watched the interaction between his wife and his father-in-law and held a smile on his face. 'I don't know how she's doing it but she is wearing him down,' he thought. Jocelyn and Governor Swann talked for a couple hours before Will looked outside and noticed how late it was and felt it time to interrupt the conversation. "Excuse me, Jocelyn, it's getting pretty late, and we need to get back to the Pearl," Will said as he strode forward.Jocelyn turned and looked at Will, and nodded before she turned back to Governor Swann. She rose from her seat and placed a daughterly kiss on his forehead. "Good-bye for now Governor, I hope we will be able to bring Annabelle by to see you again sometime," she said as they left.The Governor smiled sadly, "I pray for that as well m'dear. Take good care of them," he called out as they exited the room. The walk back to the Pearl was a quiet and long one. Once they reached their cabins they put Annabelle to sleep in her cradle and told Gwendolyn she should get some sleep as well, but that if she did stay up to stay aboard ship and on the top deck in sight of Gibbs, Annamaria, Bill, or Jack.Laying in bed Jocelyn curled up next to Will and laid her head on his shoulder as she thought about the day's events. She didn't realize Will was awake when she sighed. "What's wrong sweetheart?" Will asked as his hand ran up and down her back gently."I don't think Governor Swann is going to make it past this week Will," she told him as they lay in the dark, "He's really off bad with his heart problems."Will nodded. "You might be right but unfortunately there is little that anyone can do right now," he reminded her.Jocelyn nodded silently. Will could feel her silent tears fall from her eyes onto his bare chest. Knowing there was nothing he could say to ease her mind he just wrapped his arms around her and let her cry. Jocelyn couldn't help but smile inwardly at the touching gesture Will made, he may not have known what to say but by just being there and letting her cry he did more than was necessary. She wondered why she should be showing compassion for a man who disowned his only child and a daughter at that because she ran away to marry her childhood sweetheart. But her conscience reminded her it was for Annabelle, 'Belle' would never truly know her grandfather. After straightening this out in her mind Jocelyn fell asleep with her head on Will's shoulder thinking about their next adventure to locate the treasure belonging to Will and to Gwendolyn.(To Be Continued in the sequal: When You Wish 2… Dreams Come True) 


End file.
